Love Rain
by Summer172
Summary: Apakah ini takdir? Atau waktu sedang mempermainkan mereka? Atau mungkin ini adalah sebuah peringatan bahwa hujan bisa menjadi dalang yang kejam? Ah, mungkin kita harus menemukan jawabannya pada dua pasangan yang sedarah ini. Karena mereka, adalah bukti dari permainan langit dan bumi./Bad summary :3/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Minna_! Aku balik lagi membawa fic romance NaruSaku! –gaje ni anak- saya sangat berterimakasih pada Tikais dan para readers yang telah sudi me-review dan membaca fic saya yang berjudul My Smile dengan segala kekurangannya T_T. Juga kepada para senpai yang telah berbagi saran.. _arigatou_.

Oh ya sedikit cerita.. cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama yang pasti kalian semua udah tau.. apa lagi ni judul dibikin sama *saran sesat dari Tikais. Sebenarnya saya nak membikin judulnya seperti ini " Love You in The Rain". But, sahabat saya yang satu itu maksa kalau judulnya harus sama -_- tapi ceritanya gak terlalu mirip ,ya, maksudnya ngambil dikit-dikit bagian lah, ok? Jadi ini saya persembahkan buat sahabat saya yang telah membuat poster untuk fic ini.. juga para readers! Aku mencintai kalian! Hiks..hiks.. T_T (readers : jangan banyak bacod deh! Langsung aja napa?! *digamparin readers)

Yosh semuanya…! Selamat membaca..

* * *

**Summer172 present :**

_**Hujan mempertemukan mereka..**_

_**Dua insan yang saling mencintai namun tak bisa membagi cinta..**_

_**Hujan memisahkan mereka…**_

_**Saat mereka tak bisa mengatakan cinta..**_

_**Perpisahan bukanlah arti bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bersatu..**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Karena perpisahan itulah..**_

_**Sebuah cinta baru muncul..**_

_**Dan hujan yang menjadi saksinya..**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love Rain by Summer172**_

_**and The Poster by Tikais**_

…

_**Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo (s), Gaje, Etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

**KONOHA, 2013**

Terlihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar sedang diguyur hujan. Bukan. Seluruh daerah konoha sedang diguyur hujan sekarang. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda keluar dari rumah itu. Dan mengutuk hujan yang sedang turun saat ini. Wanita itu sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dengan memakai payung serta mantel.

" Hah.." Sambil melihat kelangit." Sepertinya hujannya masih lebat.. bagaimana ini? Apa aku tidak jadi pergi saja ya? Ah tidak.. jika aku tidak membeli bahan yang terakhir itu.. masakanku tidak bisa dibilang enak.. baiklah..aku pergi saja" Putusnya.

Lalu wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya menuju supermarket.

.

.

Dilain tempat. Seorang pria yang tak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Hendak pulang kerumahnya. Karena pekerjaannya sebagai dosen salah satu universitas terkemuka di Konoha sudah usai. Namun karena hujan turun terpaksa pria itu harus berteduh di suatu tempat.

" Bagaimana ini..hujan masih lebat..apa aku pakai jalan pintas saja ya?" Lalu pria itu mengembangkan payung yang dibawanya. " Lebih baik aku trobos saja.. dari pada aku mati kedinginan disini.."

Selanjutnya, pria itu sudah berada dibawah payungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat dia berteduh tadi menuju rumahnya…

.

.

" Akhirnya… aku mendapatkannya juga.. tinggal memasak sup yang akan aku buat dirumah.." Ucap wanita paruh baya tadi sambil tangan kanannya mengangkat belanjaannya ke depan wajahnya dan yang satunya memegang tangkai payung.

" K-Kushina?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, wanita yang disebut Kushina tadi menoleh kearah sumber suara tepatnya didepannya..

Kushina membulatkan matanya saat dia tau siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. " M-Minato? Kaukah itu?"

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**KONOHA, 1984**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hujan turun membasahi tanah Konoha. Membuat semua orang yang beraktifitas saat itu segera mencari tempat berteduh. Kecuali, seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Gadis cantik bersurai merah dengan jepitan poni sebagai penghiasnya. Lalu sang pemuda yang berambut kuning jabrik dengan sebagian rambut yang panjang sebahu dan menenteng sebuah tas. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengembangkan payung mereka sekedar melindungi mereka dari rintik-rintik hujan.

Mereka melewati jalan yang sama, lalu berpapasan. Sesaat mereka sama-sama berhenti dan menoleh. Lalu mereka tersenyum hangat. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka ke tujuan masing- masing. Namun, baru seperempat perjalanan mereka berhenti dan sama-sama menoleh kebelakang.

' Aku menyukai rambutnya..' Batin sang pria. Lalu tersenyum.

' Pemuda itu… aku menyukai iris matanya..' Batin sang gadis. Lalu tersenyum.

Sesaat mereka hanya tersenyum dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Lalu menoleh lagi ke depan dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah masing-masing.

Memang pertemuan yang singkat, tapi itu mengubah perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan hujanlah yang melakukannya.

.

.

**2 hari setelah kejadian itu..  
**

Universitas Konoha. Adalah sebuah universitas terkemuka di Konoha , universitas yang selalu meluluskan bibit-bibit unggul yang akan tumbuh menjadi "orang". Bukan hanya itu, kisah cintanya pun sangat rumit. Salah satunya…

" Hujan lagi.. bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Rutuk gadis cantik yang baru keluar dari kampusnya saat itu.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda dari bumi konoha. Tak lama, seorang pemuda keluar dari kampus yang sama dengan gadis tadi. Lalu melihat gadis itu.

' Bukannya dia..gadis kemarin?' Batinnya.

Lalu dia mengembangkan payung yang dibawanya. Dia ingin sekali menawarkan payung. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi.

' Apa aku kembali saja ya? Kasihan kan dia..'

'ayolah Minato! Kau harus berani!'

Baru setengah perjalanan, pemuda itu berbalik dan berencana kembali ke kampus untuk menawarkan payung.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah itu masih menunggu hujan reda. Tapi dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berlari kearahnya.

" Loh? Bukannya..itu lelaki yang tadi ya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu akhirnya sampai tepat disamping gadis tersebut.

" H-hai.." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

" Hm? Oh.. hai.." Balasnya sambil menatap pria itu bingung.

" Kau lupa padaku? Aku orang yang berpapasan denganmu dua hari yang lalu.."

Gadis itu berusaha mengingat. " Ah iya.. maaf.. kenapa kau kembali ke sini?"

Pemuda tersebut bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit memerah. " A-aku..aku ingin menawarkan payung!"

Gadis itu mengangguk lugu. " O begitu.. jadi kau adalah tukang ojeg payung? Tapi maaf.. aku tidak bisa menyewanya.." Sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu sweatdrop. " B-bukan begitu maksudku..aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah.. bagaimana? Aku kasihan melihatmu menunggu hujan reda"

Gadis itu terlihat kaget. " T-tidak usah.. aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak apa.. aku memaksa.." Ucap lelaki tersebut sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.

.

.

" Maaf telah merepotkanmu…" Ucap gadis itu memecahkan keheningan.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi memegang payung itu hanya tersenyum. " Tak apa.."

Lalu hening kembali, mereka hanya melangkahkan kaki satu demi satu menuju tempat tujuan. Dan mereka hanyut terbawa pemikiran masing-masing.

' Jantungku ini.. rasanya aneh sekali..' Batin sang pemuda sambil melihat kearah gadis yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

' Nyaman sekali dengan orang ini..' Batin gadis itu sambil melihat kearah pemuda yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Tak diduga oleh mereka berdua, kalau mereka akan saling menatap seperti ini. Lalu wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Karena malu, mereka sama-sama memalingkan wajah kearah lain supaya wajah mereka berdua yang memerah tidak terlihat satu sama lain.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang dituju.

" Sudah sampai.. oh iya.. ngomong-ngomong namaku Namikaze Minato.."

" Oh.. namaku Uzumaki Kushina.." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk. " Oh iya.. terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku Namikaze-_san_ aku berhutang padamu.."

" Jangan memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku..cukup panggil aku..Minato "

****.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Tapi, mereka tetap disana dengan memegang payung masing-masing berharap itu hanyalah mimpi. Ya, Minato dan Kushina berharap pertemuan mereka hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan akan terbangun nantinya. Tapi, hei! Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini dunia yang penuh dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" B-benarkah ini? Kau benar-benar Uzumaki Khusina?" Tanya Minato.

Kushina hanya terdiam.

Lalu Minato menjatuhkan payungnya dan berjalan kearah Kushina. Minato mempertipis jarak diantara mereka dengan cara memeluk Kushina. Payung yang Kushina pegangpun ikut terjatuh.

"Kushina..maafkan aku.."

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Baiklah…" Ucap Kushina."Aku masuk dulu ya Na- maksudku Minato..sekali lagi terimakasih.."

Saat Kushina melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Minato memanggilnya kembali.

"K-Kushina.."

Kushina membalikkan badannya." Ya?"

" A-apakah besok kau sibuk?"

" Hmm..kurasa tidak..ada apa?" Tanya Kushina balik.

" Kalau kau mau.. besok aku ingin mengajak mu menonton film baru..kalau tidak salah judulnya.."

" Love Rain?!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Minato terkejut." Kau sudah tau?"

" Ya.. aku juga menyukai film itu..tapi belum sempat menonton.." Ungkap Kushina.

" Kalau begitu.. besok aku akan menjemputmu.." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

" Tak usah.. bagaimana kalau kita bertemu saja di kampus?" Usul Kushina.

" Kalau itu mau mu..baiklah.. sampai jumpa besok" Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

" Sampai jumpa.."

.

.

" Minato! Apa kau melihat Fugaku? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi.. ayo kita cari di-"

" Maaf Kizashi..aku harus pergi sekarang.." Sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru.

" Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali sih?" Tanya Kizashi sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu.

Minato menenteng tasnya lalu berkata." Aku ada kencan dengan gadis 3 detik!" Sambil berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

Sahabat yang ditinggalkannya sendirian hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Gadis 3 detik? Aku penasaran dengan orangnya.."

.

.

Menunggu lama. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Kushina sekarang. Pemuda yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya belum juga tiba di halaman kampus.

Kushina tampak gelisah." Dimana Minato? Kenapa dia belum muncul juga? Apakah acara menontonnya dibatalkan? Apa jangan-jangan ada sesuatu menimpanya?" Pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkannya membuatnya tambah gelisah. Kushina berniat mencari Minato.

" Lebih baik aku cari saja dia.." Ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kushina!"

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya nyengir seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat..tadi ada seorang teman yang-"

" Sudahlah..tak apa.. ayo kita pergi ke bioskop.. nanti tiketnya habis.." Potong Kushina sambil menarik tangan Minato.

.

.

Semua orang sudah keluar dari gedung bioskop dengan mata yang sembab. Sama seperti kedua orang ini. Mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung bioskop.

" Filmnya keren sekali bukan?" Tanya seorang pemuda di perjalanan.

" Ya, ceritanya juga sedih..dulu..ayah dan ibuku pernah mengajakku menonton film ini..mereka suka sekali..begitupun aku..tapi.."Minato mendengarkan dengan baik." Mereka meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan..makanya..untuk mengenang ayah dan ibuku..aku ingin menonton film itu lagi..walaupun hanya sekali.." Jelas Kushina panjang lebar sambil menunduk.

Mereka berhenti berjalan." Aku minta maaf.. seharusnya aku tidak mengingatkanmu tentang hal ini.."

Kushina menoleh kearah Minato. " Tak apa.. bukankah.. cinta tidak mengucapkan kata maaf?"

Wajah Minato sedikit merona karena mendengar ucapan Kushina tadi. Wajah Kushina langsung memerah saat tau, dia mengucapkan kata yang bermakna lain.

" M-maaf.. bukan itu maksudku…" Ungkap Kushina terbata-bata.

" I-iya.. aku mengerti maksudmu.." Balas Minato dengan cengiran.

Kushina melihat kearah depan dan menoleh lagi kearah Minato. " S-sepertinya sudah sampai..aku duluan ya Minato.." Ucapnya sambil berjalan cepat kerumahnya.

' Apa yang kau katakan Kushina? Kau bodoh sekali!' Batinnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Minato masih memandang Kushina yang mulai jauh. Lalu memanggilnya. "Kushina!"

Kushina berbalik ke belakang.

"Aku hanya mau bilang! Rambutmu itu cantik sekali!" Teriak Minato.

Wajah Kushina merona tipis lalu tersenyum. Belum puas melihat wajah Kushina yang sudah merona, Minato melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?!" Ungkap Minato.

Kushina yang mendengar itu, wajahnya tambah merona mungkin bukan merona lagi tapi wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Kushina langsung saja mengangguk tanda setuju dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Minato yang melihat anggukan dari Kushina langsung melompat kegirangan.

" Yeah! Aku berhasil! " Teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang ibu-ibu yang melemparnya dengan batu.

"Aw!" Teriak Minato kesakitan dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terkena batu.

"Hei kau! Kau berisik sekali! Aku sedang menidurkan anakku! Dia jadi terbangun! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Teriak Ibu itu marah sambil mengambil sebuah batu lagi, kalau-kalau Minato tak kunjung pergi dari sana dia akan melemparkannya dengan batu itu.

Minato yang tidak ingin dilempar batu-lagi- bergegas pergi dari tempat itu sambil meminta maaf pada Ibu tadi. "Saya minta maaf bu!"

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan maaf itu, langsung melepaskan pelukan Minato. Lalu mengambil payungnya kembali. Dan meneduhi dirinya serta Minato dibawah payungnya.

" Cinta tidak mengucapkan kata maaf kan…Minato?"

Minato yang mendengarnya kaget. Lalu tersenyum. " Ya, kau benar.."

Kushina menitikkan air matanya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan.."Minato dengan serius mendengarkannya."Melupakanmu.."

Hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Minato yang mendengarkannya hanya diam terpaku. Kakinya serasa lemas dan tak bisa berjalan lagi. Karena ucapan Kushina yang terakhir.

"Maaf Minato..aku harus pergi..keluargaku menunggu dirumah.." Lalu hushina menarik diri untuk segera pulang kerumah. Semakin lama, Kushina semakin jauh. Minato tidak bisa bergerak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya untuk bergerak mengejar Khusina lalu berkata 'aku selalu mencintaimu'. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Jadi..

"Aku mencintaimu Kushina..selalu..maafkan aku" Gumam Minato sambil menitikkan air matanya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Mereka melewati hari dengan penuh kasih sayang, seperti tidak ada yang membebani mereka berdua. Sampai hari itu datang.

"A-apa?! S-saya terkena TBC dok?" Tanya seorang pemuda.

"Ya…TBC mu itu sudah parah..jadi..saran saya anda berobat saja ke Iwagakure.." Saran Dokter itu.

Pemuda itu menunduk dalam." Baiklah dok..terimakasih.."

Pemuda itu berjalan gontai ke luar rumah sakit. Dia sedang berfikir sekarang, apa yang harus dia katakan pada kekasihnya.

"Minato!"

Teriakan seorang gadis memecahkan lamunannya. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya, membuatnya sedikit melupakan penyakitnya itu.

"Minato..aku mencarimu kemana-mana..ternyata kau ada disini? Sedang apa kau di-"

"Maafkan aku.." Potong pria tersebut.

"K-kenapa? Kau aneh sekali hari ini.." Tanya gadis itu bingung.

Minato mengacuhkan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, dan langsung saja memeluk gadis itu. Lalu dia mengulang perkataannya tadi. " Maafkan aku Kushina.."

Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Bukankah cinta tidak mengucapkan kata maaf? Apa kau lupa?"

Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Khusina. "Ya, aku ingat..aku hanya ingin mengucapkan itu saja.."

"Baiklah..ayo kita ketempat teman-temanmu katanya kau akan latihan untuk perlombaan..ayo!" Ucap gadis itu riang sambil menarik tangan Minato.

Minato hanya mengikutinya dari belakang lalu berfikir.'Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kushina?'

.

.

Di sebuah café, tampak seorang pemuda tengah duduk menunggu seseorang.

"Minato lama sekali…Katanya ingin bertemu.." Rutuk seorang pria yang memiliki rambut mirip seperti bunga sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang menghampiri mejanya. " Maaf aku telat Kizashi.."

Kizashi hanya celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu."Hah sudahlah..mana pacarmu itu? Katanya kau mau mengenalkannya padaku.."

"Ah..dia tadi bersamaku..tapi dia baru ingat kalau ada urusan.."

"oh begitu.."

"Aku ingin bicara padamu Kizashi..ini serius.." Ucap Minato dengan menatap tajam pada Kizashi.

Kizashi yang dilihat seperti itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia tau, jika sahabat kuningnya ini sudah bilang 'ini serius' pastinya akan benar-benar serius. " I-iya..aku akan mendengarkannya.."

"Begini.."Ucap Minato sambil melihat kearah minuman yang telah dipesankan Kizashi."Aku akan pergi ke Iwagakure.."

Kizashi yang mendengarkannya sambil makan langsung tersedak, lalu dia langsung menyerobot minuman Minato."A..huk..huk..a-apa?! Kenapa Minato?"

Minato menunduk."Aku menderita TBC yang sudah cukup parah..dokter menyarankanku untuk berobat ke sana…jadi aku minta tolong padamu.." Ucap Minato sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Berikan ini pada kekasihku..Uzumaki Kushina.." Sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat dan kotak berwarna merah.

Kizashi menerimanya."Jadi kau tidak akan pamit langsung padanya? Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Aku..aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya tentang penyakitku ini.. jika aku mengatakannya dia akan sedih.. jika aku berjanji untuk sembuh dan aku meninggal disana..dia juga akan sedih dan mungkin saja frustasi…kau tidak prlu menjelaskan apa-apa padanya..aku yang akan menjelaskannya dalam surat itu" Jelas Minato sedih.

"Tapi Minato….kau..kau tidak bisa hanya pamit melalui surat apa lagi berbohong padanya..dia pasti akan sangat membencimu.."

Minato mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum. "Lebih baik aku dibenci oleh orang yang kucintai dari pada ditangisi oleh orang yang aku cintai.."

Kizashi tercekat. Dia tau sahabatnya ini memang keras kepala sekali." Terserah saja..lalu apa kau akan kembali?"

Minato bangkit dari kursi yang dia duduki."Aku tidak tau…jika aku tidak kembali tolong jaga Kushina..untukku.."Lalu Minato berjalan pergi dari meja tersebut.

"Minato..kapan kau akan berangkat?"Tanya Kizashi menghentikan langkah Minato.

"Nanti malam.."Ucap Minato lalu keluar dari café itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu sobat.."Gumam Kizashi.

.

.

Sejak tadi pagi Kushina sibuk mencari Minato. Mungkin semua sudut sekolah sudah didatanginya. Dia cemas sekali, karena ada gossip yang bilang bahwa Minato sudah pergi dari Konoha. Lalu Kushina terfikir untuk mencari Minato di kelas melukis.

"Maaf..apa kau melihat Minato?"

"Sepertinya dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya.."

"Maaf..apa kau melihat Minato?"

"Tidak..maaf ya.."

Pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi ditanyakannya kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Lalu dia bertemu dengan Kizashi yang sedang melukis.

"Maaf..apa kau melihat Minato?"

Kizashi menoleh pada gadis yang bertanya padanya."Apa kau..Kushina..maksudku..Uzumaki Kushina?"

Kushina merasa heran. Kenapa bisa orang itu mengetahui namanya? "Iya..apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Hahahaha..tidak..aku minta maaf..tapi Minato menitipkan surat ini padaku dan menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu.."Balas Kizashi lalu memberikan surat dan kotak merah itu kepada Kushina.

Kushina menerima surat dan kotak merah itu."D-dari Minato?"

"Ya..maaf..aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya..tapi Minato akan menjelaskan semuanya dalam surat itu.."Jelas Kizashi.

"Oh begitu.._Arigatou_…aku permisi dulu.." Ucap Kushina sambil membungkukkan badannya. Lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

Kushina membuka surat itu di taman tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu ditengah hujan. Kushina dengan hati-hati membuka kotak merah yang diberikan Minato. Dia kaget mlihat apa yang ada dalam kotak itu. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna merah. Lalu dia membuka suratnya.

* * *

Untuk Kushina..

Apa kau suka jam tangan itu? Kau pernah berkata padaku..kau ingin sekali jam tangan itu. Jadi, aku mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli jam tangan itu..  
Jika kau sudah menerima surat ini..mungkin aku sudah sampai di Iwagakure.. ibu dan ayahku menyuruhku pulang karena aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis..  
Aku tidak memberitahukanmu karena aku takut kau akan sedih..dan mungkin aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha..  
Jadi terimakasih untuk segalanya dan _sayonara_..

Aku pamit padamu..

Namikaze Minato

* * *

**KUSHINA POV**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hujan turun, aku berterimakasih pada hujan karena menyamarkan tangisanku dari semua orang yang ada disana. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Minato, orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku, sama seperti kedua orang tuaku, pergi tanpa pamit secara langsung dan tanpa ucapan maaf. Ya, aku ingat, cinta tidak mengucapkan kata maaf. Walaupun kau pergi dan hidup bersama orang lain. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Karena itu bukan maumu juga kan? Aku tau itu. Tapi, aku yakin, cinta kami tidak akan berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

****.

.

**KONOHA, 2013**

Tampak seorang gadis muda turun dari mobilnya yang bisa dibilang mewah itu. Semua wartawan yang telah menunggu cukup lama didepan rumahnya, langsung mengerumuni mobil itu.

Jepret!

Jepret!

"Nona Sakura..nona Sakura! Ada gossip yang mengatakan kalau anda sedang dekat dengan aktor tampan Uchiha Sasuke ?! Benarkah itu?!"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Nona Sakura tolong jawab pertanyaannya!"

"Nona Sakura..!"

"Nona Sakura..!"

Sakura lalu berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Lalu berbalik menghadap wartawan. "Maaf ya semuanya…aku dan Sasuke hanya berteman..hanya berteman.."Jawabnya sambil menekankan kata 'hanya'. Lalu dia masuk ke rumahnya bersama asistennya meninggalkan para wartawan yang terbengong di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Hah! Aku capek tersenyum terus di depan kamera…apa aku berhenti saja ya dari dunia entertainment?" Tanyanya pada asistennya yang bernama Moegi.

"Jangan _nee-chan_! _Nee-chan_ sudah sejauh ini..dan dikenal luas oleh masyarakat Negara Hi! Masa _nee-chan_ mau menyerah?" Jelas Moegi panjang lebar.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam."Hah! baiklah..baiklah..Moegi…" Ucapnya sambil membaringkan badannya di sofa.

" Oh ya, ada banyak kontrak yang harus _nee-chan_ setujui…"

" Apa saja itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengistirahatkan matanya.

" Tiga permintaan bermain film.. dua permintaan model video clip.. lalu satu permintaan menjadi model salah satu majalah.." Jelas Moegi sambil mengecek e-mailnya.

" Tolak semua permintaan model video clip..aku malas digosipkan dekat dengan anak band..lalu.. judul tiga film itu apa?" Jawab Sakura malas.

" Love Rain..lalu…Roftop Prince..yang terakhir Fashion King..bagaimana?" Tanya Moegi.

Sakura membuka matanya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya." Bukankah..Love Rain itu film lama?"

"Benar…katanya..saat itu penontonnya banyak sekali..makanya..film ini diproduksi lagi.."

"Wah..wah..wah..aku jadi penasaran..aku ambil saja..lalu tolak dua film itu.."Sakura tampak berfikir lalu melanjutkan ucapannya." Katamu ada permintaan menjadi model majalah…dimana pemotretannya?"

"Katanya sih di..Amegakure.."

Sakura membulatkan matanya." Amegakure? Bukankah itu desa yang memiliki hujan abadi?"

"Ya benar sekali! Jadi _nee-chan_ menerimanya?"Tanya Moegi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Hei..hei..hei..! Jangan mendekatkan wajahmu padaku.."Ucapnya sambil mendorong-dorong wajah Moegi."Tentu saja aku menerimanya..sudah lama aku ingin melihat desa itu kan?"

"Ok! Baiklah..aku akan mengirim e-mail pada mereka.."Ucap Moegi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lalu..siapa fotografernya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Moegi tampak mengingat-ngingat."Ha! aku ingat.. namanya.. Namikaze Naruto!"

* * *

Kya! Fic ini menurutku terlalu gaje -_- dan EYD nya kurang sekali. Fic ini feelnya juga kurang..trus alurnya kecepetan..haduhhh! Tapi.. Sum tetap puaslah dengan karyaku sendiri -eleh- dan 2 judul film itu aku ambil dari judul drama Korea..hehehe..gomen ya..gak dapat inspirasi soalnya*hadeh. Kalau disini Konoha adalah ibukota Negara Hi trus Amegakure tetaplah desa, ok?-ada aja ni author-

Dan Sum juga gak tau..apakah benar Amegakure desa hujan..soalnya gak terlalu ngikutin Naruto dari awal sih #PLAK

Baiklah..di chapter pertama Naruto belum keluar.. gomen ya *sambil bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi Sum janji di chapter depan bakal ada Naruto dan kawan-kawannya *eh? terus feelnya akan Sum usahain dapet.. :D

Ok! _Arigatou_ udah ngebaca! Jangan lupa review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_Minna_! Maaf ya, fict ini gak update kilat. Soalnya, saya berfikir keras untuk ide fic ini selanjutnya #PLAK  
Sum juga gak nyangka lumayan banyak yang nge-review, hehehe, jadi , terimakasih buat yang udah nge-review, tapi maaf Sum gak bisa bales satu-satu, soalnya ada yang gak login atau apalah Sum belum ngerti masalah yang gituan,hehehe *gubrak* dan makasih juga buat yang udah nunggu ni fict, walaupun chapter yang ini, menurutku terlalu gaje :D hehehe ya udah deh, dari pada Sum tambah nge-bacot mending langsung aja. Yosh! Selamat membaca!

**Summer172 present :**

* * *

_**Hujan mempertemukan mereka..**_

_**Dua insan yang saling mencintai namun tak bisa membagi cinta..**_

_**Hujan memisahkan mereka…**_

_**Saat mereka tak bisa mengatakan cinta..**_

_**Perpisahan bukanlah arti bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bersatu..**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Karena perpisahan itulah..**_

_**Sebuah cinta baru muncul..**_

_**Dan hujan yang menjadi saksinya..**_

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love Rain by Summer172**_

_**and The Poster by Tikais**_

…

_**Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo, Gaje, Etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

**SUNAGAKURE, 2013**

Jepret!

"Angkat dagumu sedikit!"

Jepret!

"Naruto!"

Jepret!

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi merasa kesal ada yang mengganggunya memotret. Lalu dia menyuruh semua kru yang bekerja untuk istirahat. "Hah! Kita _break _dulu!"

Lalu dia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi."Ada apa Kiba? Kau tahukan..aku paling tidak suka diganggu saat pemotretan?!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Pemuda yang bernama Kiba tadi hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Hehehe…Bukan begitu Naruto..ada berita penting tau!"

Naruto hanya menarik nafas dalam." Apa itu? Jangan bilang ada gossip mengenai ku lagi.." Ujar Naruto sambil mengutak-ngatik kameranya.

"Tentu saja bukan..ini tentang pemotretan di Amegakure.."

Naruto tampak berfikir."Amegakure? Kapan? Aku tidak mengingatnya.."

Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung _sweatdrop_."Dasar fotografer _baka_! Itu saja kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Naruto mengangguk lugu. "Mana bisa aku ingat..kalau aku tidak makan ramen! Ayo kita cari ramen dulu!" Ujarnya sambil menarik telinga Kiba.

"Aw! Sakit tahu!"

.

Di kedai ramen, Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Kiba. Sambil memakan ramennya yang baru datang.

"Jahi hiha ahan he Hamehahuhe?" (Jadi kita akan ke Amegakure?)

Kiba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Telan dulu baru ngomong!"

"Hehe.." Lalu Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya."Kapan kita akan pergi ke Amegakure?"

"Besok..dan kita akan disana selama 4 hari.."Jelas Kiba.

"Paman! Tambah satu lagi ramennya ya!" Teriak Naruto pada paman yang menjual ramen.

Kiba yang merasa diacuhkan langsung emosi."Hei Naruto! Kau mendengarnya tidak?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba."Tentu saja aku mendengarnya…lalu siapa yang akan menjadi modelnya?"

Kiba tampak mengingat-ngingat."Ada dua orang, yang pertama namanya Hyuuga Hinata yang kedua siapa ya? Kata mereka dia adalah artis yang terkenal saat ini. Tapi kok aku lupa namanya ya?"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan, dia hanya asik memakan ramennya yang kedua.

.

.

Besoknya, para kru pemotretan sudah tiba di Amegakure. Termasuk Naruto dan Kiba, tapi apa yang terjadi?

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya Kiba pada setiap orang yang dia temui.

"Tidak, bukannya kau bersama dia tadi?" Ujar salah satu kru.

"Aish, tadi aku memang bersamanya. Tapi tadi aku pergi ke wc sebentar, lalu saat aku kembali..dia hilang. Kemana sih dia?" Jelas Kiba dengan nada kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau tidak menelponnya saja?" Ujar seseorang yang tadi berbicara dengan Kiba.

Kiba menepuk keningnya."Iya juga ya… kenapa tidak dari tadi saja? Dasar kau ini Kiba." Marahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Lalu memijit angka-angka yang ada di ponselnya tersebut dan mendekatkan ke telinganya, setelah tersambung." Halo.. Naruto! Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

Orang yang ditelpon hanya bisa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga akibat teriakan dari Kiba tadi." Pelan-pelan sedikit Kiba! Kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli!"

"Ya maaf, aku sedang emosi gara-gara kau tidak ada disini. Kau dimana sih?" Tanya kiba dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan…"

"Jalan-jalan katamu? Di desa yang selalu hujan ini? Apa kau pakai jas hujan?"Sederet pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Kiba.

"Iya Kiba! Aku pakai kok..jangan khawatir.. lalu.. apa modelnya sudah sampai?"

Kiba melihat sekeliling."Sepertinya sudah..ja-"

"Sudah ya Kiba.. aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi, ok?" Potong Naruto lalu menutup telponnya.

"N-Naruto? Halo? Halo?" Lalu Kiba mematikan ponselnya."Dasar Naruto!"

"Maaf…apa kau Kiba-_san_?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut orange dari arah belakang Kiba.

Kiba yang merasa namanya dipanggil lalu menoleh kearah suara."Ya..ada apa ya?"

"Apa kau melihat Sakura-_neechan_? Dari tadi aku tidak bisa menemukannya.."

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik yang memakai jas hujan sedang mengendap-ngendap pergi dari lokasi pemotretan. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

Setelah berada agak jauh dari lokasi. Dia mulai bernafas lega."Akhirnya! Aku bisa melihat yang namanya danau cinta!" Ujarnya semangat."Tapi, sayangnya disini tidak ada Gaara-_nii._" Tambahnya, bedanya sekarang dia tampak kurang semangat.

Danau cinta, adalah sebuah nama danau yang begitu indah, terletak di Amegakure. Danau ini memiliki sebuah mitos yang diketahui oleh semua penduduk Amegakure. Mitosnya berisi 'jika ada seorang pemuda dan seorang pemudi yang melihat danau ini secara bersamaan. Maka mereka akan bersatu untuk selamanya' maka dari itu, seorang Haruno Sakura ingin melihatnya walaupun hanya sendirian. Akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di danau yang indah itu.

Sakura terpesona melihat danau itu. Walaupun hujan, tapi tetap saja danau itu masih terlihat indah. "Indah sekali… pantas saja orang-orang menamainya danau cinta.." Gumamnya.

Saat dia berjalan untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar. Tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa kamera. Lalu kamera yang dibawa pemuda itu jatuh dan kameranya pun hancur. Pemuda yang melihat kameranya hancur langsung membentak sang gadis.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan nona? Kau membuat kameraku hancur!" Bentak pemuda itu pada gadis yang saat ini memasang wajah bersalah.

"M-maafkan aku..aku tidak sengaja.." Ujar Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Hah! Bagaimana dengan kameraku? Kau kira dengan meminta maaf kameraku bisa kembali utuh? Begitu?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Sakura yang dibentak seperti itu merasa kesal juga. Sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang cantik itu dia balas memebentak." Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Kenapa kau malah marah terus kepadaku?"

Pemuda itu kaget lalu menyeringai."Heh? Dasar kau ini… untung saja kau wanita, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan-"

"Akan apa? Menamparku? Silahkan saja.." Potong sakura sambil menyodorkan wajahnya yang mulus itu.

Pemuda yang merasa dilawan oleh Sakura tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi. "Kau ini!" Geram pemuda itu dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mungkin akan menampar Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya. Tapi..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sakura tidak merasakan sakit. Karna penasaran, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Ternyata pemuda itu hanya melihatnya dalam diam.

"Aku tidak bisa menampar wanita." Kata pemuda itu sambil melihat ponsel yang dipegang Sakura." Jadi, berikan ponselmu itu." Ujarnya sambil menujuk ponsel yang dipegang Sakura.

Sakura lalu memandangi ponsel yang ada ditangannya."U-untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja!" Ujar pemuda itu sambil merebut ponsel tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura seperti tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk mempertahankan ponsel itu dari tangannya. Setelah sadar ponsel itu tidak di tangannya. Sakura malah marah besar." Hei! Untuk apa kau mengambil ponselku? Aku akan mengganti kameramu kok!" Ujar Sakura.

Pemuda itu hanya memandangan Sakura dengan tatapan jahil."kalau kau mau ponselmu kembali. Kau harus tunggu disini sampai temanku datang, bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura tanpa berfikir panjang langsung mengiyakan perjanjian yang dibuat sepihak oleh pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum jahil."Bagus, kalau begitu…aku akan telpon dulu temanku menggunakan ponselmu ini.."

Sakura terlihat tidak senang."Kenapa harus memakai ponselku? Kau kan juga punya ponsel baka!"

Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Sakura, dia langsung saja menggunakan ponsel Sakura untuk menelpon temannya. "Halo? Kau cepat datang ke danau cinta. Kameraku baru saja dirusak oleh seorang gadis." Pemuda itu tampak mendengarkan perkataan dari teman yang ditelpon." Ponselku? Pulsanya habis tau!" Bisik pemuda itu, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Kening lebar Sakura tampak berkerut.'Pulsanya habis?'

Lalu Sakura tersenyum mengejek.'Cerdik sekali dia..' Batinnya.

Setelah selesai menelpon, Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Sakura."Aku akan menyita ponselmu sampai temanku datang.."

Sakura membulatkan matanya."Kau! Seenaknya saja! Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku akan mengganti kameramu itu! Aku janji!" Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk huruf 'v'.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Tidak, aku memang tidak percaya padamu. Mana bisa aku percaya pada orang yang baru aku kenal?" Kata pemuda itu tenang.

Sakura hanya bisa mendecah. Lalu melihat kearah danau cinta yang berada didepannya. Pemuda itu mengikuti hal yang sama. Hening tercipta, memang, danau itu terlihat sepi mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang ada di danau itu.

"Danau ini indah.." Gumam Sakura. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah damai gadis itu. Pemuda tersebut merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pemuda itu lalu merona. "Aku merasakannya…"

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu menjadi heran."Merasakan? Merasakan apa?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda yang ditanyai malah merasa gugup."A-apa? T-tidak a-ada apa-apa kok.."

Sakura yang melihat gelagat pemuda itu, hanya ber 'oh' ria. Karna dia memang tidak mau mencampuri urusan pemuda itu, dia hanya ingin ponselnya kembali dan segera kembali ke hotel untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah kedinginan karena hujan gerimis yang katanya abadi ini.

"Kapan temanmu itu datang? Aku harus segera kembali ke penginapan.." Tanya Sakura kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang wajahnya masih merona itu menggeleng pelan."Aku juga tidak tahu… mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Oh begitu, jadi, profesi mu itu apa? Aku lihat kau sayang sekali pada kameramu itu. Apa kau seorang fotografer?" Tanya Sakura untuk memecahkan keheningan sekaligus mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

"Ya begitulah, kau tahu? Aku ini fotografer yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Negara Hi!" Ujarnya menyombongkan diri pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ . 'Sombong.' Pikir Sakura.

Lalu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya." Apa kau tahu? Aku ini dikenal sebagai fotografer tampan yang dapat menaklukkan wanita hanya dalam 3 detik…"

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan."Heh? mana mungkin?" Ujar Sakura sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ketempat lain.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai mendekati Sakura."Aku tidak pernah yakin cinta itu dapat memberikan kebahagiaan.." Ujarnya sambil memasang wajah sedih."Karna, ayahku selalu mengenang cinta pertamanya dan tidak pernah mencintai ibuku…" Sakura yang mendengarnya mulai tertarik dan menoleh kearah pemuda tadi."Karna itu, ibuku juga tidak pernah bahagia.. tapi semenjak melihatmu..aku mulai percaya cinta dapat meberikan kebahagiaan.." Kata Naruto sambil menatap mata indah Sakura.

Lalu Naruto mulai menghitung."Satu…dua…ti.." Melihat wajah Sakura yang masih biasa saja. Naruto mulai kecewa."..ga..huhh.." Lalu Naruto menjauh lagi dari Sakura.

"Kau ini wanita tidak sih? Masa tidak tergugah sedikitpun mendengar kata-kataku?" Ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan nada kesal.

"Tentu saja aku wanita baka! Pantas saja aku tidak tergugah.. cerita palsumu itu aneh sekali.."

Pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura." Itu bukan cerita palsu! Itu-"

"Itu seperti cerita ibuku, ibuku selalu bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya dan dia bilang, dia sangat mencintai cinta pertamanya itu.." Pemuda itu mulai mendengarkan dengan serius kisah yang diceritakan oleh Sakura."Dia tidak bisa melupakannya, walaupun sudah memiliki suami yang baik seperti ayah, kau tahu? Mereka berpisah karena cinta pertama ibuku itu akan dijodohkan dengan wanita lain. Tapi ibuku selalu bilang 'tidak apa, cinta tidak harus memiliki bukan?" Pemuda itu mulai tertarik dengan cerita Sakura."Aku juga ingin seperti ibuku.. memiliki cinta sejati..walaupun tidak harus memiliki."

Tanpa disadari, pemuda itu sudah mendekat lagi pada Sakura. Sakura mulai menghitung."Satu..dua….tiga! Wajahmu memerah! Hahaha.." Ujar Sakura yang merasa sudah menang.

Pemuda itu hanya diam terpaku. Entah kenapa, sepertinya gadis yang sedang menertawainya saat ini memiliki apa yang dia cari selama ini yaitu debaran."A-aku merasakannya..untuk yang kedua kalinya.." Katanya tergugup-gugup.

Sakura menghentikan tawaannya. "Apa? Dari tadi kau selalu berkata 'aku merasakannya!' apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Pemuda yang sangat dekat dengannya ini. Langsung saja memeluknya. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti ini tentu saja kaget dan dia mencoba memberontak."Apa yang kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sebentar saja…"

Sakura yang terlanjut terbawa emosi langsung saja mendorong pria itu dengan kekuatan monsternya." Apanya yang sebentar!"Ujarnya sambil mendorong pria itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka, pemuda berambut kuning itu tercebur ke dalam danau yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Huaaa!" Teriak pemuda itu.

Sakura yang panik tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ponselnya pun tercebur bersama dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei nona! Tolong aku! Aku tidak bisa berenang!"Ujar pria itu, sesekali wajahnya masuk kedalam air.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung saja melepas sepatunya dan berenang ke arah pemuda itu. Sakura mencoba menggapai pemuda itu, setelah mendapatkannya Sakura langsung saja menariknya ke permukaan. Lalu dia membaringkan pemuda itu didekat danau.

"Hei bangun!"Ujar Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu masih pinsan.

Sakura panik, jika pemuda itu tidak segera bangun, dia bisa saja masuk penjara. Sakura menatap wajah pemuda itu."Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus melakukannya."Ujar Sakura.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, pemuda itu mengintip melalui matanya yang sebelah kanan. 'Asik! Dia akan memberikanku nafas buatan!' Batinnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sakura yang tidak melihatnya. Langsung saja ingin memberikan nafas buatan dengan menutup mata. Pemuda itu memonyongkan bibirnya. Tapi, ketika Sakura mengintip sedikit dan melihat pemuda itu memonyongkan bibirnya langsung saja Sakura murka. 'Dasar! Dia membohongiku ternyata! Rasakan ini!' Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

Lalu Sakura mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke danau. Pemuda itu langsung berteriak."Hua! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ujar pemuda itu yang tercembur kembali ke danau.

Sakura berdiri."Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau berbohong padaku supaya aku memberikan nafas buatan! Dasar hentai!" Kata Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Pemuda itu lalu naik ke permukaan danau. "Apanya yang hentai? Ini sebagai pelajaran telah mendorongku tadi!" Balas pemuda itu.

Mereka menatap satu sama dengan tatapan tajam.

'Dasar hentai!'

'Perempuan galak!'

"Sakura-_nee_!" Panggil seorang gadis yang berlari kearah Sakura dan pemuda itu ,sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto! Ternyata kau disini!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berlari disamping gadis tersebut.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil itu sama-sama menoleh kearah dua orang yang sama-sama memanggil mereka. Sakura yang mendengar nama pemuda itu, langsung berujar."Jadi kau yang namanya Naruto?!"

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Sakura."J-jangan bilang kau adalah salah satu modelku?!" Tanya Naruto membulatkan matanya.

.

.

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Ujar Kiba yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Ya, mereka berempat sudah dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan.

"Saling kenal apanya? Kau tahu Kiba? Sakura-_chan_ inilah yang telah merusak kameraku!" Protes Naruto sambil menekankan embel-embel _chan_.

Sakura yang tidak terima diejek seperti itu, langsung balik memprotes."Hei! Kau juga berbohong padaku! Gara-gara pemuda _hentai_ ini! Aku jadi basah kuyup!" Sakura mengeratkan handuk yang dipakainya.

Selama perjalanan mereka saling beradu argument. Tidak henti-hentinya mereka bertengkar walaupun sudah dilerai oleh Moegi ataupun Kiba. Jika sudah dilerai mereka memang berhenti, tapi pasti ada saja yang memulainya. Moegi dan Kiba pun berhenti melerai, mereka berfikir 'kalau capek, pasti mereka akan berhenti sendiri'. Ternyata pemikiran Moegi dan Kiba tidak berlaku untuk mereka berdua. Sesampainya di penginapanpun mereka tetap beradu argument.

"Ini salahmu!"

"Kenapa harus salahku Sakura-_chan_? Bukannya kau duluan?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Seharusnya aku tidak melihat danau itu bersamamu!"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa melihat danau itu bersama pemuda tampan sepertiku!" Ujar Naruto dengan pede nya.

Moegi dan Kiba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang langsung menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Sakura. Dan menoleh. Sakura yang merasa penasaran juga menoleh kepada pria yang memanggil Naruto tadi.

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya."_T-Tousan_?"

Sakura kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi."_T-Tousan_? Ayahmu seorang-"

"Namikaze Minato. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Potong pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

* * *

Hua! Tolong ampuni Sum readers! Sum nggak tahu, fict ini jadi gaje minta ampun T_T *nangis Bombay* oh ya, sampai lupa, danau cinta itu hanya ilusi Sum, mana ada namanya danau cinta di Amegakure, hehe. Sum tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Langsung aja deh, reviewnya please!


	3. Chapter 3

_Minna_! Maaf ya, fict ini gak update kilat lagi -_-V (apa lagi alasan lu tor?). S-saya..s-saya.. kena wabah malas saat liburan! *gubrak* hehehe. Alasan lainnya adalah, ide untuk fic ini hilang begitu saja, padahal akhirnya udah dapat #PLAK. Saya mau selesaiin ini fict tapi kurang semangat. Saya mau hentikan ini fict tapi gak enak sama para readers. Jadi saya minta sarannya ya! Fict ini harus lanjut apa nggak. Oke kalau begitu langsung aja. Selamat membaca!

**Summer172 present :**

* * *

_**Hujan mempertemukan mereka..**_

_**Dua insan yang saling mencintai namun tak bisa membagi cinta..**_

_**Hujan memisahkan mereka…**_

_**Saat mereka tak bisa mengatakan cinta..**_

_**Perpisahan bukanlah arti bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bersatu..**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Karena perpisahan itulah..**_

_**Sebuah cinta baru muncul..**_

_**Dan hujan yang menjadi saksinya..**_

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love Rain by Summer172**_

_**and The Poster by Tikais**_

…

_**Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo, Gaje, Etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

Sakura tampak senang bertemu dengan ayah Naruto, bagaimana tidak? Seorang Namikaze Minato, pelukis terkenal pada masa dimana Sakura masih mengenyam pendidikan sekolah menengah, tengah berdiri didepannya dan mengajak berkenalan. Jika bukan karena banyak orang disini, mungkin Sakura sudah pingsan. Walaupun lelaki paruh baya itu sudah pensiun dari dunia melukis dan menjadi dosen di salah satu universitas terkemuka. Sakura tetap menjadi fans nomor satu dari pria tampan ini.

Sakura terbengong melihat pria yang ada di depannya. Tidak tahukah dia, Minato sudah mulai melirik Naruto dengan tatapan ada-apa-dengan-pacarmu-ini? Dan Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan mana-aku-tahu-dia-bukan-pacarku. Merasa resah ditatap seperti itu oleh Sakura, Minato mengulang perkenalannya tadi.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja? Namaku Namikaze Minato senang berkenalan denganmu." Minato masih mempertahankan tangannya yang diulurkan pada Sakura.

Sakura –yang masih belum sadar- langsung menjabat tangan Minato sekuat yang ia bisa."Hehe, m-maaf, namaku Sakura, aku..hehe..penggemar beratmu."

Minato mencoba melepas jabatan tangan Sakura, tapi tidak berhasil."M-maaf, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku Sakura?" Ujar Minato gugup atau… ketakutan?

Sakura sadar kalau dia terlalu kuat menjabat tangan Minato dan dia segera melepaskannya."Maaf Minato-sama, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Untuk apa _tousan_ kesini?" Komentar Naruto pada ayahnya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku sedang liburan Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum sinis."_Tousan_ masih bisa berlibur setelah menyakiti hati _kaasan_?"

Sakura, Moegi, dan Kiba terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana."S-sudahlah Naruto, ayahmu kesini hanya untuk liburan haruskah kau-"

Naruto menatap tajam Sakura."Ini bukan urusanmu Sakura-chan, kau tidak tahu masalahnya, jadi jangan ikut campur." Naruto pergi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ayahnya, Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain. Kiba mencoba mengejar Naruto.

Sakura menahan nafas. Baru kali ini dia berjumpa dengan orang yang mengerikan seperti Naruto –dan juga pastinya manusia yang terlalu _baka_. Minato yang melihat ekspresi Sakura yang syok, lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura untuk menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir Sakura, dia memang selalu seperti itu."

Sakura menoleh pada Minato."Selalu?"

Minato tersenyum."Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menceritakannya. Sudah dulu ya. Sakura." Minato berlalu pergi. Sakura tahu, Minato pasti sangat sedih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anaknya sendiri. Minato hanya tersenyum palsu untuk membuat Sakura tenang dengan kejadian tadi.

"_Neechan_ tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Moegi pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sedih."Tidak apa, hanya saja, aku merasa kasihan pada Minato-_sama _dan juga..Naruto."

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, pemotretan memang berjalan sukses. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, agaknya Naruto menjauh dari Sakura. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura ingin lebih mengenal Naruto, entah mengapa, hanya saja dia ingin sekali lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

"Apa tema hari ini Kiba?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu. Sekarang ini Naruto dan Kiba berjalan menuju lokasi pemotretan, ya tentunya dengan jas hujan mereka.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin Naruto, Putri Hujan." Jawab Kiba.

Naruto mendengus."Tidak ada yang lain he? Tema Putri Hujan itu sepertinya ketinggalan zaman. Kenapa tidak. 'Cinta dalam Hujan' atau 'Kecantikkan Seorang Wanita Ditengah Hujan' itu kan lebih keren."

"Hahaha. Kau sudah gila! Jika kita memakai tema 'Cinta dalam Hujan' akan terjadi protes! Model kita dua-duanya adalah wanita. Na-ru-to." Ejek Kiba. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di lokasi pemotretan. Mata Naruto menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan asistennya. Dibawah lindungan payung tentunya. Gadis itu memakai dress panjang berwarna merah muda senada dengan rambutnya. Surai merah mudanya yang sebahu itu, hanya dibiarkan tergerai dengan tiara sebagai penghiasan rambutnya.

'Dia cantik.' Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjauhi gadis yang telah membuat jantungnya merasakan debaran yang aneh. Entahlah, mungkin karena kemarin dia membentak Sakura , dia merasa bersalah. Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, minta maaf? Kau menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf? Jangan harap, dia tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun termasuk neneknya sendiri. Dia membenci kata maaf.

Sakura yang masih asik mengobrol dengan asistennya, tiba-tiba melihat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang ketahuan 'memandangnya dari jauh' sontak saja memalingkan mukanya kearah Kiba dan berpura-pura ngobrol dengan Kiba. Tapi sialnya, Kiba malah berbicara dengan orang lain. Naruto yang merasa salah langkah langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.'Dasar _baka_.'

.

.

"Oke! Kita _break_ dulu!" Ucap Kiba lantang. Para kru langsung berlari ke tenda masing-masing. Mereka sudah memikirkan secangkir coklat panas dan sepiring biskuit coklat untuk menemaninya. Dua gadis yang menjadi model juga sudah pergi ke tenda masing-masing akibat kedinginan, karena mereka hanya memakai dress tipis dan diharuskan berpose ditengah hujan tanpa payung dan apapun yang dapat melindungi mereka dari hujan.

"Naruto, boleh kan aku lihat hasilnya?" Mohon Kiba pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang minum teh hangat di tendanya hanya mengangguk .

Kiba tersenyum mesum.'Asik, paling tidak aku bisa melihat foto Hinata terus..' Pikirnya.

Saat dia melihat-lihat hasil jepretan Naruto, Kening Kiba berkerut. Karena yang ada hanya foto Sakura, padahal kan mereka berpose bersama dalam beberapa sesi. Tapi yang ada hanya foto Sakura dan tangan Hinata, dan ada juga yang hanya menampilkan Sakura dengan setengah bagian tubuh Hinata. Ini mengerikan.

'Apa-apaan ini?' Pikir Kiba.

"Hei Naruto! Kau berniat dibunuh oleh pihak majalah? Kenapa hasilnya seperti ini?" Ujar Kiba dengan nada marah sambil memperlihatkan hasil jepretan Naruto.

Naruto melirik malas pada Kiba. "Memang apa masalahnya? Aku tidak pernah diprotes oleh pihak mana pun, apa lagi sampai dibunuh. Malahan mereka yang mencariku lagi." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Hei..hei..hei.. itu memang benar. Tapi yang ini sangat mengerikan Naruto. Kita punya dua model. Dan kau hanya memotret Sakura? Hinata bagaimana? Jangan-jangan kemarin kau melakukan ini juga!" Protes Kiba dan langsung melihat hasil jepretan Naruto yang kemarin.

Naruto menghela nafas."Hei! aku ini professional tau! Aku akan memotret orang yang benar-benar professional juga!"

Kiba menoleh kearah Naruto."Maksudmu?"

"Hinata itu menoleh terus padaku dengan wajah memerah. Tentu saja aku kesal." Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal Naruto. Kenapa tidak kau bilang saja yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kau hanya ingin memotret Sakura.

Kiba mengerenyitkan alisnya heran. Alasan macam apa itu? " Terserah kau mau beralasan seperti apa! Tapi ingat! Besok adalah hari terakhir pemotretan, dan kau harus professional! Jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu sekaligus popularitas. Ingat itu!" Kiba memperingatkan Naruto dan langsung keluar dari tenda. Karena terlalu marah. Kiba lupa dengan rencananya untuk melihat hasil jepretan yang kemarin.

Setelah Kiba pergi, Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Hah! Kenapa aku bisa begini?"

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan ke danau cinta lagi?" Ujar seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan tenda.

Naruto menoleh."Sakura-_chan_?

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disana Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sekarang ini beriringan berjalan bersamanya di pinggir danau.

Sakura menoleh kepada Naruto."Cukup untuk mendengar semuanya."

"Hahaha, pasti kau tertawa mendengar alasan ku yang tadi."

Sakura tersenyum."Tidak juga, aku malah ingin bertanya, kenapa kau hanya memotretku tadi?"

Naruto sontak gugup. Dia tidak sempat memikirkan alasan yang pas untuk itu."Y-yahahaha, a-alasannya seperti yang kau dengar tadi." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya tambah manis di mata Naruto."Kukira itu alasan konyol yang kau buat untuk membohongi Kiba, tenyata itu benar? Jadi tidak salahkan aku memanggilmu _baka_?" Canda Sakura. Beberapa detik hening melanda. Tapi selanjutnya mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"Terus, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada serius.

Naruto kembali salah tingkah."I-itu, entahlah, kurasa aku merasa bersalah telah bersikap dingin padamu. Dua hari yang lalu." Ujar Naruto menyesal.

Sakura terkejut."Kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi kau tidak marah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto senang sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ohya, Naruto. Kau tidak akan memintaku mengganti kameramu lagi kan?" Goda Sakura.

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Sakura. Dan dia baru ingat kalau dia juga merusak ponsel Sakura. "Ah, tidak, anggap saja impas, mengingat aku juga merusak ponselmu."

Mereka berhenti sesaat untuk melihat pemandangan danau. Tidak ada yang berani memulai untuk bebicara. Mereka sama-sama menikmati pemandangan untuk beberapa menit.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. "Jadi itu benar?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, aku mengingat ceritamu yang saat itu kau ceritakan padaku. Pertamanya, aku mengira itu hanyalah cerita omong kosong yang kau buat untuk meenggoda beberapa gadis." Sakura melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah dan Sakura tersenyum lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya."Tapi, setelah melihat kejadian itu, malamnya aku berfikir kalau ceritamu itu adalah kisah nyata. Jadi aku-"

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu melihat ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah bahagia, ayahku ada dirumah hanya saat malam. Dan paginya dia sudah tidak ada dirumah. Saat itu aku baru berumur enam tahun dan tidak mengerti semua itu, aku berfikir bahwa ayahku bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga." Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih."Tapi, setelah aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku mendengar pertangkaran kedua orang tuaku. Ibuku sampai menangis dan menyebut-nyebut soal cinta pertama ayah itu. Lalu ibu meminta ayah untuk menceraikannya atau ibu sendiri yang akan menggugatnya. Mungkin karena ayah juga tidak tahan lagi, jadi ayah memutuskan untuk menceraikan ibuku dan pergi dari rumah. Semenjak ayah dan ibu bercerai, aku tinggal bersama ibuku, dan jarang bertemu ayah. Mungkin karena itulah aku membenci ayahku dan juga cinta pertamanya itu, walaupun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruto lalu menghadap kearah Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Naruto lalu memegang bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau masih berfikir kalau cerita itu palsu? Baru pertama kalinya aku menceritakan kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini pada seseorang yang baru kukenal. Kiba pun tidak tahu masalah ini. Dia hanya tahu kalau hubunganku dengan _Tousan_ tidak berjalan baik. Jadi, Sakura-_chan_. apa kau punya solusi untukku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang masih diam. Mata biru Naruto menatap dalam mata _emerald _Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tulus."Kau hanya perlu memaafkan ayahmu dan selalu tersenyum walaupun hatimu sedang hancur. Itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." Sakura lalu menyentuh ujung bibir Naruto dan menariknya keatas sehingga tampak tersenyum.

Setelah Sakura melakukan hal tersebut, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Hujan semakin deras. Membuat mereka berdua basah kuyup karena mantel yang mereka kenakan tidak cukup tebal untuk melindungi mereka. Naruto masih memegang bahu Sakura. Mata biru Naruto tidak bisa lepas menatap mata indah Sakura. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam hujan. Dan akhirnya, Naruto mengeliminasi jarak diantara dia dan Sakura. Semakin lama, jarak diantara mereka semakin menepis, Sakura menutup matanya. Dan bibir Naruto menyentuh lembut bibir Sakura. Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut, Sakura juga membalasnya, bukan ciuman karena nafsu tapi mungkin ciuman karena cinta? Entahlah yang jelas mereka berdua menikmatinya. Dan hujanlah yang akan selalu menjadi saksi.

.

.

Mereka berdua kembali ke lokasi pemotretan dengan wajah yang memerah, ah bukan, bukan karena kedinginan, tapi, yah, pastinya kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Moegi dan Kiba yang, ya, kembali lagi menjadi tim pencari Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya bertemu mereka.

"_Neechan_! _Neechan_ dari mana sih? Pemotretan seharusnya sudah berjalan lima menit lalu!"Omel Moegi pada Sakura yang ngomong-ngomong wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Kau juga Naruto! Apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi? Kau harus professional, jangan sembarangan pergi-pergi begitu saja! Aku dan Moegi sangat khawatir dengan kalian berdua, apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Kiba sepertinya sedang emosi, apa karena dia tidak mendapatkan foto Hinata ya?

"Kenapa kau jadi pemarah begini Kiba? Kau itu managerku, bukan ayah atau ibuku. Jadi jangan ikut campur!" Balas Naruto.

Sakura menengahi adu mulut itu. Sebelum terjadi adu otot. "Sudahlah, . aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak mengajak Naruto tadi." Sakura menunduk."Maaf ya. Kiba."

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura."Ini bukan salahmu Sakura-_chan_." Lalu menoleh pada Kiba."Aku menyesal Kiba. Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku tadi. Jadi aku pergi sebentar, ayo kita mulai saja sekarang pemotretannya." Naruto lantas menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi dari sana. Kiba dan Moegi hanya terbengong melihat gelagat mereka. Moegi dan Kiba berfikir ulang apa yang baru saja terjadi, wajah yang memerah saat kembali , pembelaan satu sama lain, dan berpegangan tangan?

"Apa yang terjadi Kiba-_san_? Apa mereka pacaran?" Tanya Moegi pada Kiba.

Kiba melihat punggung mereka berdua yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangan. Lalu menoleh pada Moegi."Mungkin…"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf?"Ujar Sakura yang saat ini sedang berada disamping Naruto.

Naruto mengeleng."Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu. Untuk siapapun." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Sakura merasa heran."Kenapa?"

Naruto berhenti dan menatap Sakura."Karna, ayahku selalu mengatakan hal itu pada ibuku. Dan apa yang terjadi? Sama seperti biasanya, ayahku selalu bersikap dingin pada ibuku." Lalu Naruto berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto."Kenapa kau belum bisa memaafkan ayahmu?" Gumam Sakura sedih.

.

.

Hari terakhir pemotretan berjalan sukses. Mereka mengadakan karoke bersama. Semuanya datang, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah 'adegan ciuman ' itu terjadi. Mereka makin akrab saja. Sampai-sampai semua kru pemotretan menganggap mereka berdua pacaran.

"Hua! Kiba, kau menginjak kakiku. Jangan terlalu bersemangat!'

"Hahaha, aku sedang mabuk tau! Jangan mengganggu Kiba sang master!" Teriak Kiba yang sedang mabuk lalu berdiri diatas meja."Aku akan bernyanyi! Dengar ya! Lagu ciptaankuuu, untuk Hinata tersayang!"

"HUUU! KIBA! KIBA! KIBA!" Teriak para kru histeris. Hinata hanya meringis, antara malu dan marah. Sakura dan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba yang sedang mabuk.

Kiba memulai aksinya."Aku selalu mencintaimu! Tapi kau tidak pernah peduli..Hinata I LOVE YOU!" Dendang Kiba, dengan suara fals nya juga lirik dan nada yang kacau.

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal. 'Apa-apaan Kiba itu? Buat malu saja.' Pikirnya.

"Naruto… aku ke wc sebentar ya!" Ujar Sakura pada Naruto.

"Iya Sakura-_chan_! hahaha! Hei Kiba! Kau membuatku bangga! Hahaha!"

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar karoke.

Hinata melirik kepergian Sakura. 'Ini kesempatanku!' Hinata tersenyum licik. Lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, boleh tidak?" Ujar Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik malas."Mau bicara apa? Disini saja."

"I-ini penting Naruto-_kun_! Aku tidak ingin pembicaraan kita didengar orang lain!"

Naruto akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya."Baiklah. ayo keluar."

.

.

Hinata memilih tempat yang agak sepi dari keramaian. tepatnya di halaman parkir gedung karoke.

"B-begini Naruto-_kun_, aku ingin bilang..hmm..aku ingin bilang.." Hinata ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Naruto tidak sabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Dan memaksa Hinata untuk cepat mengatakannya."Cepatlah Hinata! Kau ingin bilang apa?"

Hinata akhirnya memberanikan dirinya."Aku mencintaimu Naruto-_kun_!"

.

.

Sakura kembali ke kamar karoke, tapi dia tidak melihat Naruto berada di tempat duduknya."Moegi! dimana Naruto?" Akibat suara musik yang keras Sakura harus teriak-teriak jika ingin bicara.

Moegi melihat kearah Sakura."Tadi aku lihat dia keluar!"Moegi melihat lagi kearah Kiba yang bertingkah semakin gila."Kiba_-san_! Kau membuatku takut! Jangan bertingkah seperti itu!"

"Naruto pergi kemana?"Gumam Sakura. Lalu dia berniat mencarinya dan tidak menghiraukan lagi tingkah gila Kiba.

.

.

Naruto kaget mendengarnya."A-apa?"

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah seperti tomat. "A-aku mencintaimu Naruto-_kun_! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini?"

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada."Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu, aku sudah menyukai orang lain."Ujar Naruto tenang dan berbalik menuju gedung karoke. Tapi, Hinata menarik Naruto dan langsung menciumnya.

.

.

Sakura sedang mencari Naruto yang hilang entah kemana. Tapi belum ketemu juga. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku café yang berada di gedung karoke itu. Saat dia memandang keluar jendela, Sakura melihat Naruto dan juga Hinata di halaman parkir. Sakura berniat menghampirinya.

Sakura berlari kearah Naruto. "Naru-" Betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berciuman. Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Semakin lama semakin deras. Lalu dia berjalan pergi.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman dari Hinata."Apa yang kau perbuat! Kau sudah gila!" Lalu Naruto berbalik untuk segera pergi dari Hinata.

Saat berbalik, Naruto melihat ada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang sepertinya baru melihat kejadian itu."Sakura-_chan_? Apa dia melihatnya?"Naruto membulatkan matanya dan segera mengejar gadis itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata tersenyum licik."Tidak apa kau tidak mencintaiku. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Orang lainpun tidak."

.

.

Naruto mengejar Sakura dan memanggilnya. Tapi Sakura tidak mau berhenti. "Sakura_-chan_ tunggu! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!"

Sakura lalu berhenti dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan berbalik kearah Naruto."Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Naruto. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kau ingin mempermainkanku dan juga Hinata kan?! Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu Naruto! Kukira kau berbeda dari pria yang pernah kutemui! Tapi sama saja! Tidak ada bedanya! Aku berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi!" Sakura berlari kearah kamar karoke. Meninggalkan Naruto tanpa penjelasan sedikitpun.

Naruto terdiam kaku disana dengan tatapan sedih kearah Sakura. "Tapi, aku mencintaimu Sakura-_chan_." Lirihnya.

* * *

Hua! Kan! Kan! Kan! Gak percaya! *sambil nunjuk muka para readers* ini fict jadi gaje minta ampun! T_T *abaikan* rencananya chapter 4 akan saya publish beberapa jam lagi atau mungkin besok. Jadi, reviewnya please!


	4. Chapter 4

_Minna_! Maaf ya, Sum kurang menepati janji, hehehe. Soalnya kemarin itu Sum melihat respon yang kurang. Jadinya Sum putuskan hari ini updatenya *di jitak sama para readers* tapi karena masih banyak yang suka dengan fict ini. Sum gak jadi menghapus fict ini! Yey! *heboh sendiri* ya udah deh langsung aja. Sum gak banyak bacot hari ini, soalnya Sum lagi puasa. Nanti kalau ngebacot para readers emosi lagi XD (readers : perasaan itu ngebacot juga deh tor! Cepetan!) Yosh! Selamat membaca!

**Summer172 present :**

* * *

_**Hujan mempertemukan mereka..**_

_**Dua insan yang saling mencintai namun tak bisa membagi cinta..**_

_**Hujan memisahkan mereka…**_

_**Saat mereka tak bisa mengatakan cinta..**_

_**Perpisahan bukanlah arti bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bersatu..**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Karena perpisahan itulah..**_

_**Sebuah cinta baru muncul..**_

_**Dan hujan yang menjadi saksinya..**_

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love Rain by Summer172**_

_**and The Poster by Tikais**_

…

_**Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo, Gaje, Etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

Sakura masuk ke kamar karoke. Air mata yang sempat diusapnya kembali mengalir ketika Naruto tidak ada dihadapannya. Dia sangat terpukul, ia mengira kalau Naruto berbeda dengan pria lain. Tetapi, sama saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti hatinya, tidak ada. Tidak ada.

Moegi yang melihat Sakura masuk dengan linangan air mata, merasa khawatir. "_N-neechan_ tidak apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Untung saja semua sedang sibuk melihat Kiba yang sedang kehilangan kewarasannya. Jadinya, tidak ada yang memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menangis."Hiks..M-Moegi..hiks..ayo kita kembali ke Konoha malam ini."

Moegi membulatkan matanya."Apa?! ada apa?"

Sakura menghentikan tangisnya. Lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya." Pokoknya, kita pergi malam ini!" Sakura lalu menarik paksa Moegi dari kamar karoke.

Moegi mencoba memberontak."_N-neechan_! Tunggu dulu. Kita harus pamit dulu pada mereka!"

Sakura malah mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada Moegi."Tidak usah. Kita kabari jika sudah sampai!"

Moegi akhirnya menurut. Jika sudah begini, tidak mungkin Sakura akan mengikuti keinginan Moegi.

Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana –tempat mereka sempat bertengkar tadi. Sakura sempat berhenti dan berjalan lagi. 'Dimana Naruto?' pikirnya. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Bukankah dia sudah berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto?

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya sedang apa dan dimana Naruto kini, inilah jawabannya. Naruto sekarang sedang berada di bar. Minum-minum untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Benarkah? Atau hanya untuk pelampiasan saja? Entahlah, yang jelas dia sedang depresi saat ini. Ini mungkin karena Sakura. Sakura memutuskan untuk membencinya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Padahal malam ini dia akan menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi, ini bukanlah cerita negeri dongeng yang membuat seorang buruk rupa menikahi putri cantik. Ini adalah kehidupan nyata yang selalu menghadirkan kepahitan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Naruto memegang minumannya lalu mengocok-ngocoknya sebelum ditegaknya. Dia sepertinya sedang mabuk berat, dia sudah lupa berapa gelas dia minum malam ini. Dia berniat untuk tidur di bar ini sampai pagi. Mungkin? Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu ditenggelamkannya wajahnya yang tampan itu. Posisi yang cukup nyaman untuk memulai aksi tidurnya.

Seorang pemuda duduk di samping Naruto."Saya pesan segelas _wine_." Pesannya pada pelayan yang ada di bar tersebut.

"Sebentar, tuan."

Pemuda itu lalu melihat ke arah Naruto.'Mabuk berat heh?'

"Hei tuan! Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" Ujar sang pemuda mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sebentar untuk melihat orang yang berani membangunkannya. Lalu membaringkan kepalanya lagi."Huk..tidak perlu..akuu..akuu juga tidak mengenalmu."

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, wine yang sebelumnya ia pesan telah datang dan dia segera meneguknya. "Kau punya masalah heh?"

Naruto mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. "Kau tahu saja, aku..aku sedang patah hati, hahaha." Ucap Naruto.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Naruto, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya. "Kau, bukannya kau Namikaze Naruto?" Tebaknya.

Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya."Ya! itu aku! Si pria yang dapat melumpuhkan hati wanita dalam tiga detik!" Naruto tersenyum ketus."Julukan yang konyol."

Pemuda itu terlihat senang."Kebetulan sekali. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi manager mu. Tapi dia kelihatannya sedang sibuk. Jadi, bisakah kita membicarakan ini secara langsung?"

"Ya! Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kita bicarakan ini di kediaman atau tempat kau menginap. Aku tidak bisa bicara disini. Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang! Terserah kau saja! Tapi aku sedang tidak membawa mobil."

Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Baiklah. aku yang akan mengantarkanmu. Lagi pula kau tidak bisa pulang sendirian dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini. Ayo!"

Lalu pemuda itu mengalungkan tangan Naruto di lehernya dan segera membantunya untuk berjalan.

Naruto melirik pemuda itu. 'Dia mirip..Sakura-_chan_.'

.

.

"Bibi Kushina! Bibi Kushina! Tolong buka pintunya!" Teriak seorang gadis sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Kushina. Dia sedang kesusahan sekarang, memapah seorang gadis yang tengah mabuk.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit meneriaki nama pemilik rumah. Pemilik rumah itu membukakan pintunya. Awalnya, Kushina tidak mengenali siapa yang datang selarut ini, akibat kurangnya pencahayaan. Tapi, setelah dia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang berkunjung, Matanya tiba-tiba membulat sempurna."M-Moegi dan Sakura-_chan_? sedang apa kalian disini?" Lalu dia melihat kearah Sakura."Sakura-_chan_? Apa dia mabuk?"

"Maaf bibi Kushina, aku sudah melarangnya minum diperjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengar. Sakura-_nee_ jadi mabuk seperti ini. Aku minta maaf!" Ujar Moegi sambil membungkuk.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya."Bukan salahmu. Kalau ada masalah dia pasti akan mabuk-mabukkan dan datang kesini. Jadi, apa dia sedang ada masalah?"

Moegi menggigit bibir bawahnya."Sepertinya begitu bi, aku juga tidak tahu apa masalahnya."

"Yasudah, kau tinggalkan saja Sakura disini. Bibi yang akan mengurusnya. Kau pulang saja, sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan." Ujar Kushina. Lalu memegangi Sakura.

Moegi membungkuk memberi hormat."Maaf ya bi merepotkan."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Aku ini kan ibunya." Uja Kushina sambil melihat kearah Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu bi. Selamat malam." Ucap Moegi lalu berbalik mengarah ke mobilnya untuk segera pulang.

Kushina menutup pintu rumahnya. Dan melihat kearah buah hatinya, yang sekarang sedang dipapahnya menuju kamar lama anaknya itu. "Masalah hati lagi kan Sakura-_chan_?" Ujar Kushina prihatin.

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk dari sela-sela gorden. Memaksa sang pemuda untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Kepalanya masih pusing dan perutnya terasa mual akibat efek alkohol semalam. Ya maklum saja, pemuda ini stress berat kemarin.

"Aku dimana?"Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Naruto melihat sekeliling kamarnya."Huh, aku ingat, ini di penginapan. Dan juga aku masih ingat kejadian semalam."

**Tok. **

**Tok. **

**Tok.**

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto."Kau sudah bangun Naruto?!" Teriak Kiba dari luar kamar.

Naruto masih memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Ingin mati rasanya, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang."Ya, masuk saja Kiba!"

Kiba masuk dengan nampan berisi susu dan roti yang berisi selai coklat kesukaan Naruto, Kiba juga membawa sebuah buku yang tebal. "Ini, makanlah dulu, kau mabuk berat semalam. Kau harus memulihkan kekuatanmu." Ujar Kiba dan menaruh nampan itu di meja kecil dekat dengan tempat tidur Naruto.

Naruto meminum susunya sampai habis, tidak ada yang tersisa setetes pun. Naruto melirik buku yang dipegang Kiba. "Kau ini Kiba, sudaha tidak membawakanku ramen, kau malah menyuruhku membaca buku yang setebal itu."Omel Naruto.

Kiba melihat buku yang dipegangnya. Dari jauh memang kelihatan seperti itu. Tapi, jika dilihat lebih _detail_ lagi, ini adalah lembaran kertas yang dijilid menjadi satu, isinya bukanlah tentang ilmu pengetahuan popular, novel kisah cinta apalagi buku tentang trik-trik untuk berdiet. Ini adalah sebuah naskah film.

Kiba mendengus kesal."Apanya yang sebuah buku! Ini naskah film tau!" Kiba langsung melempar naskah itu pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap naskah itu."Naskah? untuk apa aku membaca naskah film?"

"Untuk apa?! Untuk apa kau bilang?! Kau lupa kalau semalam ada sutradara film yang memberimu kontrak menjadi peran utama. Dan kau menerimanya tau!" Omel Kiba.

Naruto berusaha keras untuk mengingat. Benar, saat itu ada seorang pemuda yang ia temui di bar. Dan berkata kalau dia sedang mencari Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu adalah sutradaranya? Naruto membulatkan matanya."Jangan bilang, aku menandatangani kontrak itu saat mabuk?"

Kiba membenarkan."Ya, aku tidak bisa menghentikamu karena saat itu aku juga mabuk." Wajah Kiba merona tipis saat mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Naruto mencoba berfikir bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari masalah ini." Bagaimana ini? Apa kita batalkan saja kontraknya Kiba?"

Kiba menjitak pelan kepala Naruto."_Baka_! jika kita melakukan itu. Kau! Bahkan aku juga bisa dituntut!"

"Benar juga, jadi bagaimana?Hah! Dasar! Dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Memang kenapa harus aku yang jadi pemeran utama prianya? Aku kan bukan aktor!" Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Kiba menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada."Menurutku. kau itu adalah seorang fotografer muda yang terkenal akan ketampanannya. Dan banyak para gadis remaja yang menjadi penggemarmu. Makanya, sutradara itu mengambilmu sebagai peran utama pria. Untuk mendongkrak popularitas film ini!" Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

Naruto sempat kaget mendengar penjelasan Kiba yang panjang itu, bagaimana tidak. Biasanya juga, Naruto dan Kiba itu sebelas duabelas –_baka_ nya_._"Kau ternyata pintar juga Kiba!"

"Tentu saja! Kiba!" Ujar Kiba membanggakan dirinya."Kau baca saja dulu naskahnya. Paling tidak kau harus mengetahui jalan ceritanya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne."

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Naruto.

"Kau cari tahu saja sendiri!" Kiba langsung berlari pergi dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecut.'Mungkin, jika aku ditenggelamkan oleh kesibukkan syuting. Aku bisa melupakan Sakura-_chan_.' Pikirnya.

Naruto membolak-balikkan asal lembaran naskah itu. Dan menemukan kata-kata yang membuatnya tertarik. Dan mulai membaca satu bait kalimat itu. "Cinta tidak mengucapkan kata maaf."

.

.

"Cinta tidak mengucapkan kata maaf?! Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah seharusnya cinta itu mengucapkan kata maaf saat bertindak salah dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah cinta memberikan kebahagiaan? Benarkan, _Kaachan_?" Ujar Sakura yang sedang membaca naskah film yang akan ia perankan. Saat ini, Sakura, Kushina, dan Moegi sedang sarapan bersama.

Kushina yang tengah asik menyantap sarapannya, dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Sakura, kata-kata itu begitu familiar di telinganya."A-apa itu, kata-kata dari film Love Rain?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit tidak yakin.

Sakura membenarkan."Aku akan memerankan tokoh utama wanitanya. Mizuki."

Kushina tersenyum senang."Benarkah? Sakura-_chan_ tahu? Dulu, itu adalah film kesukaan _Kaachan!" _Kushina menyatukan kedua tangannya dan ditempelkannya ke pipi."Dulu itu, Mizuki diperankan oleh artis cantik Tsunade dan Kenji diperankan oleh aktor tampan Jiraya. Ya, walaupun mereka sudah tua sekarang. Dan diluar dugaan, mereka menikah setelah film selesai di produksi." Jelas Kushina pada anaknya, menerawang jauh mengingat masa lalunya.

Sakura masih sibuk bergulat dengan roti selai _strawberry_-nya. Ya, bisa dibilang sedikit mengacuhkan ibunya. "Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi Kenji?" Tanya Kushina semangat, pada dua orang gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan."Sakura tidak tahu."Lalu menoleh kearah Moegi yang sedang duduk disampingnya."Kau sudah tahu Moegi?"

Moegi mengecek e-mail nya melalui ponsel. "Belum, tapi aku mendapatkan kabar kalau _neechan _pagi ini,harus segera datang ke café Sabaku, katanya, akan ada konfrensi pers untuk film ini. Semua pemeran utamanya datang kok." Jelas Moegi.

Alis Sakura berkerut."Café Gaara-_nii_? Ya sudahlah, kita berangkat sekarang. Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat." Sakura lalu menoleh pada ibunya."_Kaachan_, Sakura pergi dulu ya." Lalu Sakura dan Moegi beranjak pergi dari meja makan.

"Hmm, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Sakura dan Moegi keluar dari rumah Kushina. Mereka menuju mobil mewah berwarna hitam -mobil Sakura. Untuk segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan. Mobil yang dikendarakan oleh Sakura melaju kencang meninggalkan pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas itu. Baru saja Sakura keluar, ada seorang pria yang berkunjung kerumah Kushina. Pria itu sempat melihat mobil Sakura yang melaju pergi, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Pria itu tampak ragu-ragu berjalan ke rumah Kushina. Dia hanya berdiri didepan pagar rumah, keringat dingin membasahi wajah tampannya itu. Tapi akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan menekan bel rumah sang pemilik. Beberapa kali dia menekan bel rumah belum ada juga sahutan yang ia dengar dari dalam. Saat hendak menekan bel itu lagi, terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam rumah.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Kushina segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu 'istimewa'-nya itu. "Ya, ada yang bisa-" Suara Kushina tercekat di tenggorokkan saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kushina."

Suara Kushina masih tercekat, dia tampak ragu untuk menjawab sahutan dari pria itu. Tapi, dia mencoba menenangkan diri secepatnya, pasalnya dia tidak ingin tamunya itu menunggu terlalu lama dengan jawaban Kushina."M-Minato? Kenapa kau kemari?"

.

.

"Kapan pemeran utamanya datang? Merepotkan." Omel seorang gadis berambut pirang pada salah satu rekannya.

"Hei Ino! Itu_ trademark_-ku. _Mendokusai."_ Komentar salah seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang duduk berdekatan dengan gadis yang ia panggil Ino tadi.

Ino hanya nyengir dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk huruf 'V'. "Hehehe, maaf ya Shikamaru, aku sedang bosan. Pemeran utamanya lama sekali. Kita kan sudah menunggu satu jam disini." Ujar Ino yang sudah mulai menampakkan raut kekesalan.

"Jangan berlebihan Ino! Kita baru tiga puluh menit menunggu disini!" Omel seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata, lalu berpaling pada pemuda raven disampingnya."Iyakan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Ino mengendus kesal."Kau yang berlebihan Uzumaki Karin!"

Karin langsung menatap tajam Ino. Tapi tidak membuat Ino takut. "Apa katamu?! Kau itu yang berlebihan! Baru juga menunggu tiga puluh menit disini, sudah membuat keributan! Artis macam apa kau ini!" Bentak Karin pada Ino.

Ino yang merasa tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, segera berdiri untuk menarik rambut merah Karin. Tapi, Shikamaru melarangnya."Jangan buat keributan Ino. Jika para wartawan gosip itu mengetahuinya, habis sudah."

Ino tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ucapan Shikamaru ada benarnya. Ino hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan melihat Karin yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke -yang notabennya adalah pacarnya sendiri- dengan tatapan marah.

'Awas saja kau Karin! Jika ada adegan dimana aku harus memukulmu! Aku akan melakukannya dengan suka rela!' Pikir Ino.

**Ceklek**

Semua yang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu -yang sebenarnya adalah kantor Gaara- langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Mereka menunggu-nunggu siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Maaf ya semua, aku terlambat." Ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Dia bersama asistennya. Moegi.

Ino sontak berdiri saat tahu siapa yang baru datang, yaitu sahabat pink-nya. Haruno Sakura."_Forehead_?"

"_Pig_?" Ujar Sakura kaget.

"Haa! Sakura!" Teriak Ino histeris dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama."Ino! kau kembali?" Ujar Sakura melepaskan pelukkan Ino.

"Yah, begitulah! Padahal aku sudah tenang tinggal di Iwagakure sebagai guru musik. Banyak sih yang menawariku bermain film lagi. Tapi aku menolaknya, dan saat ada tawaran untuk berperan di film ini, aku langsung mengambilnya. Ternyata ini adalah takdir,_ forehead_!"

Shikamaru, Karin dan Sasuke hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kedua gadis itu. Dan Moegi hanya tersenyum senang melihat kedua sahabat ini bisa berkumpul lagi.

"Ternyata kau yang menjadi Mizuki heh? Sakura." Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ya begitulah! Apa kau yang menjadi Kenji?"

"Bukan."

"Dia belum datang."Jelas Ino.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Ada seorang pemuda yang masuk."Apa sekarang sudah bisa kita mulai konfrensi pers nya?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Moegi.

Semuanya menoleh kearah suara."Gaara-_nii_! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Ujar Sakura senang.

Gaara tersenyum tipis."Ya. sudah lama. Aku menjadi produser film ini. Kau pasti akan terkejut jika mengetahui sutradaranya."

Sakura terlihat penasaran."Memangnya siapa dia?"

Dari balik pintu muncul, seorang pemuda yang tidak kalah keren dari Gaara. Wajah tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah menambah kesan imut padanya. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Sasori."Kejutan!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan segera memeluk Sasori."Sasori-_nii_? Kapan pulang ke Konoha?"

"Tadi pagi Sakura." Ucap Sasori tenang.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya."Kenapa tidak memberi kabar pada aku ataupun _kaachan_?"

Sasori tertawa melihat tingkah adik perempuannya itu."Kalau aku memberitahumu. Ini bukan kejutan lagi namanya!"

"Ehem. Apa sudah selesai acara reuniannya? Aku masih punya kesibukkan selain konfrensi pers ini." Celetuk Sasuke.

Sasori memaksakan untuk tertawa."Yahaha, kalau begitu langsung saja."

Sakura mencegat Sasori."Tunggu! aktor yang memerankan Kenji belum datang!"

"Tenang saja. Dia akan segera sampai sebentar lagi." Komentar Gaara.

.

.

Konfrensi pers akan dimulai. Para wartawan maupun jurnalistik berita telah duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Sakura dan kawan-kawan juga telah duduk di posisi masing-masing.

Sasori membuka konfrensi pers-nya."Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini,kami akan memperkenalkan akrtis dan aktor yang akan bermain dalam film ini. Jika teman-teman ada yang ingin bertanya. Saya mohon pertanyaannya jangan diluar dari peran aktris dan aktor dalam film Love Rain ini." Kata Sasori tegas. Lalu dia melanjutkan penjelasannya,"Baik. Jika kalian sudah mengerti. Kita mulai perkenalannya dari Uzumaki Karin."

"Baik. Selamat pagi semua. Saya disini berperan sebagai Aiko. Kakak dari Kenji." Ujar Karin memperkenalkan karakter yang akan dibawakannya.

"Saya disini berperan sebagai Akio. Sahabat Kenji dan Mizuki." Ujar Sasuke tetap dengan gayanya yang _stay cool_.

Dilanjutkan dengan Shikamaru tanpa _trademark_-nya."Saya disini berperan sebagai Shin. Sahabat dari Kenji dan Mizuki."

"Selamat pagi semua! Saya disini berperan sebagai Michiko. Sahabat dari Kenji dan Mizuki. Mohon bantuannya!" Ujar Ino penuh semangat.

Kini giliran Sakura yang memperkenalkan karakter yang akan diperankannya."Selamat pagi semua! Disini saya akan berperan sebagai Mizuki."

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Sasori langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan."Ya! teman-teman wartawan ada yang punya pertanyaan?"

Beberapa wartawan mengangkat tangannya, berebut mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya. Sasori menunjuk salah satu wartawan.

"Saya Ten-Ten dari majalah Konoha. Ingin bertanya, mengapa anda sebagai sutradara untuk film ini. Memilih Ino yang notabennya sudah keluar dari dunia hiburan? Terimakasih."

Sasori melirik sekilas kearah Ino, yang sepertinya juga tampak penasaran mendengar jawabannya."Saya memilih Ino. Karena, akting yang dia suguhkan sangat bagus dan karakter Michiko disini hampir mirip dengan karakter Ino yang cerewet tapi _care_, terkesan centil, cantik dan seksi. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk memilih dia." Jawab Sasori mantab. Ino tertunduk malu mendengar penjelasan dari sutradaranya itu.

Setelah selesai memberikan jawaban. Para wartawan kembali berebut memberikan pertanyaan. Sasori memilih salah satu.

Wartawan itu berdiri."Saya Tayuya dari tabloid wanita. Ingin bertanya, banyak akrtis yang lebih senior dengan pengalaman akting yang sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi. Tapi kenapa anda memilih akrtis pendatang baru untuk memerankan karaker utama di film ini? Apa karena Sakura-_san_ adalah adik anda? Tolong berikan alasan anda. Terimakasih."

Sakura sempat emosi mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia saja tidak tahu kalau kakak nya yang menjadi sutradara dan menawarkannya peran ini. Sakura melirik sebentar Sasori, Sasori kelihatan santai saja.

"Alasan? Aku tidak perlu alasan untuk itu. Kalian semua disini pasti tau, Sakura adalah artis _multitalented,_ yang selalu diincar oleh para sutradara-sutradara terkenal. Tapi, mengapa saya sebagai kakaknya harus memiliki alasan?" Sasori jeda sejenak, karena semua yang ada disana tergelak mendengar ucapan Sasori." Saya tidak memiliki alasan karena saya tahu, Haruno Sakura bisa memerankan karakter ini dengan sangat baik." Lalu Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura sangat bangga mendengar _niichan_-nya berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah pertanyaan terakhir?" Tanya Sasori.

Akibat pernyataan Sasori yang terakhir, para wartawan semkin ganas. Mereka sampai ribut ingin mengambil bagian. Keadaan yang semula tentram damai sentosa(?) berubah menjadi ribut. Sasori mencoba menenangkan kembali suasana.

Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Teman-teman tenang! Saya akan menunjuk orangnya! Kamu yang memakai kacamata!" Ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk orang yang dia maksud. Sasori melihat raut kekesalan dari wajah para wartawan yang tidak dapat memberikan pertanyaan. Sasori terkekeh geli.

Pemuda yang ditunjuk langsung berdiri."Saya Kabuto dari majalah Oto. Saya ingin menanyakan tentang pemeran utama laki-laki yang akan memerankan Kenji. Dia itu siapa? Dan kenapa dia belum datang juga saat ini. Terimakasih."

Sakura melirik bangku kosong yang tepat berada disebelah kirinya. 'Ya, aku juga penasaran.'

Sasori menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya, tidak terkecuali dengan para akrtis dan juga aktor yang sangat penasaran dengan orang itu.

"Baiklah, mungkin itu lah yang menjadi pertanyaan untuk para teman-teman wartawan dan juga para pemain. Sebenarnya pemeran utama pria ini sudah lama saya incar. Dia memang bukan seorang selebritis. Tapi, dia sangat popular akhir-akhir ini. Jadi saya mencoba membujuknya supaya bisa ikut dalam proses pembuatan film ini. Dia adalah-"

Pintu café terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning bersama dengan managernya. Berjalan santai kearah tempat diselenggarakannya konfrensi pers. Semua orang yang tadinya mendengar penjelasan dari Sasori, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda itu. "Maaf ya semuanya aku terlambat. Jalan menuju kemari sangat macet." Ujarnya santai.

Sakura yang kaget melihat pemuda itu, sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja."Naruto?!"

Semua orang yang semula memandang heran Naruto. Kaget saat mendengar gebrakan meja Sakura, mereka menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Sakura, tidak kalah terkejutnya."Sakura-_chan_?"

* * *

Huahaha *ketawa nista* bagaimana? Apa tambah gaje? Ohya disini Sasori saya buat sifatnya hampir seperti Naruto dan hampir seperti Sasuke *eh? Dan bagi yang kemarin membaca chap 3, dan melihat Hinata yang rada-rada AU. Saya mohon maaf ya, saya gak bermaksud membuat kalian benci pada Hinata. Hanya saja itu tuntutan peran *ceelah* jadi jangan pernah membenci Hinata ya! Anggap saja Hinata yang kemarin seperti Hinata di RTN. Dan jika ada yang bertanya apakah Hinata muncul lagi atau nggak, Sum belum bisa mastiin itu. Jadi ya! Tetap semangat walaupun sedang puasa! Yosh! Review-nya plisss ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Minna_! Chap 5 update! Ada yang menunggu? –nggak- *pundung di pojokkan* alasan Sum lama update-nya, ada dua. Yang pertama Sum lagi sibuk sekolah, baru masuk aja udah dikasih pr yang bejibun ==" yang kedua, chap ini idenya buntu ditengah jalan. Chap ini udah 4 kali Sum ulang *gubrak* jadi mungkin chap ini kurang greget dari chap yang sudah-sudah. _Gomen ne_! jadi langsung aja ya. Yosh! Selamat membaca XD

**Summer172 present :**

* * *

_**Hujan mempertemukan mereka..**_

_**Dua insan yang saling mencintai namun tak bisa membagi cinta..**_

_**Hujan memisahkan mereka…**_

_**Saat mereka tak bisa mengatakan cinta..**_

_**Perpisahan bukanlah arti bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bersatu..**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Karena perpisahan itulah..**_

_**Sebuah cinta baru muncul..**_

_**Dan hujan yang menjadi saksinya..**_

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love Rain by Summer172**_

_**and The Poster by Tikais**_

…

_**Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo, Gaje, Etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak Minato dipersilahkan masuk oleh Kushina. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Minato yang duduk di samping wanita bersurai merah itu hanya menunduk gugup, dan sesekali melihat kearah Kushina. Kushina pun begitu, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Terlebih lagi, ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dua puluh sembilan tahun tak berjumpa. Ya, mereka pernah bertemu beberapa hari sebelumnya dengan suasana yang kurang mengenakkan.

"K-kau mau dibuatkan minum? Teh? Kopi? Atau sirup?" Tanya Kushina gugup.

Minato menoleh kearah Kushina, yang tidak melihatnya sama sekali walaupun sedang bertanya."T-tidak usah repot-repot, aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang saja. Yahahaha." ujar Minato canggung sambil mengosok-gosok tengkuknya.

Kushina masih tidak ingin melihat wajah tampan Minato, dia terus menunduk."Jadi untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku sangat menyesal Kushina."

"Ah, tidak apa, cintakan- eh maksudku, aku sudah memaafkanmu." ujar Kushina, yang masih terlihat tidak ingin menatap mata Minato secara langsung.

Minato tersenyum miris."Apa kau membenciku? Kenapa kau tidak ingin menatapku?"

Kushina kaget mendengar pernyataan Minato. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku hanya..aku-"

Tiba-tiba saja Minato memegang dagu Kushina, memaksa agar Kushina menatap mata birunya."Lihat aku Kushina..lihat aku.. aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita mengulanginya lagi, seperti dua puluh sembilan tahun yang lalu." mohon Minato.

Kushina miris melihat Minato yang seperti ini padanya, bukankah dia yang melepaskan tangan Kushina saa itu? Dan pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit secara langsung dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Dan sekarang pria bodoh ini ingin kembali? Tidak mungkin.

Kushina menepis tangan Minato yang saat ini memegang dagunya. "Kau tahu Minato. Sejak kau pergi, kehidupanku hancur! Aku selalu menangis di taman dekat kampus. Saat itulah aku berfikir kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku!" Jeda sejenak. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca," Tapi, Kizashi, sahabatmu itu yang menolongku. Menyakinkanku kalau kau akan kembali dan dia juga yang selalu menghiburku. Dia sangat baik Minato, sangat baik. Jadi kami putuskan untuk menikah." Kushina kembali menjeda penjelasannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Minato yang berubah syok," Kami memiliki dua orang anak, kami berempat hidup bahagia. Tapi, satu tahun yang lalu K-Kizashi..Kizashi-"Kushina menutup mulutnya, tangannya bergetar hebat, ia tidak bisa melupakan Kizashi yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk selama-lamanya. Walaupun Kushina tidak mencintai Kizashi sepenuh hati. Tapi, Kushina akan selalu mengenangnya sebagai suami dan ayah yang baik.

Minato yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Kushina erat. Hatinya sebenarnya sakit dan perih. Melihat wanita yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain, apalagi suami Kushina adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dialah yang salah, seharusnya dia bisa memberitahu Kushina yang sebenarnya, mungkin saja Kushina dapat membantunya saat itu dan kejadiannya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. "Aku menyesal Kushina, sangat menyesal. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, saat itu."

Kushina melepas pelukan Minato, dan menatap heran Minato."M-maksudmu?"

Minato menunduk sedih."Sebenarnya, aku tidak dijodohkan. Saat itu aku menderita penyakit TBC yang sudah parah. Dokter menganjurkanku untuk berobat ke Iwagakure." jeda sejenak. Kushina tercekat mendengarnya. Lalu Minato melanjutkan," Aku hanya memberitahu tentang penyakitku ini pada Kizashi, lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan itu padamu. Lima tahun setelah itu, aku sembuh dan kembali ke Konoha untuk mencarimu. Tapi, aku mendengar dari teman-temanmu bahwa kau sudah menikah. Aku terlambat, saat itu aku bertemu dengan juniorku di kelas melukis, Senju Mebuki. Dan sama sepertimu, akhirnya aku menikah dengannya. Tapi, satu tahun yang lalu, aku bercerai dengannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Mebuki lagi, karena rasa cintaku yang masih ada padamu." jelas Minato panjang lebar. Wanita yang berada disampingnya hanya menunduk.

Minato tersenyum miris."Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku. Jadi aku minta maaf, telah membuat mu menderita selama ini. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Mungkin sebagai seorang..teman." Minato bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berpamitan pada Kushina,"Aku pamit pulang dulu Kushina. Maaf telah menganggu pekerjaanmu. _Sayonara_." setelah berpamitan, Minato beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang tengah menunduk. Menangis.

Apa dia salah saat ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia masih mencintai Minato. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Takut kehilangan Minato untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, jika ia tidak mengambil kesempatan ini, belum tentu dia dapat bertemu dengan Minato lagi. Kushina menghapus air matanya. "Tidak. Aku harus mengejarnya. Aku harus. Harus." Kushina bangkit dari sofanya dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia terus berlari, berharap Minato belum jauh dari sana. Kushina sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Melihat kanan-kiri mencari Minato. Saat ia melihat kearah kanan, ia melihat seorang pria berambut kuning, berjalan gontai menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Kushina lari mengejarnya dan langsung memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Pria itu sedikit tersentak.

"Kushina?" Pria itu ingin berbalik menghadap kearah wanita yang tengah memeluknya itu. Tapi Kushina melarangnya.

"Jangan berbalik. Aku..hiks..ingin begini saja. Kenapa tadi kau mengucapkan maaf? Bukankah..hiks..cinta tidak mengucapkan kata maaf?" Ujar Kushina terisak.

Minato menitikkan air matanya dan segera menggenggam tangan Kushina, yang saat ini berada di pinggangnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu lagi. Selamanya."

.

.

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

_Jepret!_

Mulai dari wartawan gossip, majalah, koran, bahkan majalah olahraga (?). Memotret kejadian langka ini. Ya, kejadian dimana Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan, pandangan yang sulit diartikan menurut mereka. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah mulai melupakan kejadian semalam. Tapi, setelah Naruto berada di hadapannya, gadis itu malah mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan. Begitu pula Naruto, niatnya untuk melupakan Sakura dengan kesibukan syuting. Malah bertemu Sakura di lokasi yang sama. Mungkinkah takdir mengambil alih?

Sasori menyeringai jahil.'Ternyata benar. Gossip itu benar.' pikirnya.

"Ehem, Naruto." panggil Sasori. Tapi Naruto masih saja diam terpaku disana. Kesal diperlakukan seperti itu, Sasori mulai berteriak,"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

"Ah? Apa? Ada apa?" Ujar Naruto terbata-bata dan melihat kanan-kiri mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

"Aku yang memanggilmu! Naruto! Cepat kau duduk ditempatmu. Bangku disamping Sakura itu!" Perintah Sasori.

Naruto hanya menurut. Tapi Sakura tidak. Dia mencoba membujuk kakak satu-satunya itu. "_Niichan_… aku pindah ketempatmu saja ya..," rengek Sakura yang masih berdiri.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ingat-disini-ada-wartawan infotaiment. Sakura yang mengerti dengan tatapan kakaknya itu, kembali duduk dengan muka masam. Naruto juga duduk ditempatnya dan menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil menggerutu yang tidak jelas. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan kembali penjelasanku yang terhenti karena insiden kecil." Sasori melirik sebentar Naruto yang terlihat cengar-cengir. Sasori menarik nafasnya,"Dialah orang yang akan memerankan Kenji." ujar Sasori tenang.

Suasana kembali ribut setelah Sasori mengatakan hal itu. Para wartawan berbisik-bisik, tidak percaya kalau Naruto yang memerankannya. Para pemain pun ada yang tidak percaya, seperti Karin.

'Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia bisa menjadi pemeran utama, mengalahkan Sasuke-_kun_ yang berbakat?!' Omel Karin dalam hatinya.

Ino menyikut Sakura."Apakah dia pacarmu? Ah bukan, dilihat dari expresimu dan juga si _baka_ itu, hmm..coba kupikir, apa dia mantanmu?" Goda Ino.

Sakura melirik malas pada Ino."Yang benar saja _Pig_! Aku dan dia saja belum pacaran, kenapa malah kau bilang dia mantanku?"

Ino terkikik pelan mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Ah, benarkah? Kalian itu cocok loh!" Ujar Ino setengah berbisik.

Sakura melirik kearah Naruto yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Dia itu pria brengsek yang bisanya mempermainkan hati wanita."

Ino mengangguk lugu."Oh, aku juga pernah mendengar gossipnya, katanya dia dijuluki pria tampan yang dapat melumpuhkan hati wanita dalam 3 detik! Dan dia juga seorang _playboy_. Jadi itu benar?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya."Jangan percaya! Aku saja tidak mempan dengan godaannya! Tapi kalau gossip _playboy_ itu memang benar." Sakura langsung menunduk mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Ino mebulatkan matanya."Jadi kau pernah digoda olehnya?"

Mendemgar hal itu, Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya merona tipis." T-tidak! Aku hanya-"

"Baiklah, sekian konfrensi persnya! Kalian tunggu saja filmnya tayang! Terimakasih untuk para teman-teman wartawan yang telah sudi datang ke acara ini." ujar Sasori, memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

Semua yang datang memberikan tepuk tangannya.

.

.

Konfrensi pers akhirnya selesai. Para aktris dan aktor dipersilahkan pulang dan istirahat karena besok, syuting untuk film Love Rain akan segera dimulai.

" _Neechan_. Aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Ujar Moegi pada Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Moegi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar dari café. Ia berharap Sakura tidak melihatnya sedang berjalan keluar dari café bukannya ke wc. Karena saat ini dia sedang mencari Naruto, yang terakhir kali dia lihat keluar dari café.

Moegi akhirnya berhasil menemukan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tapi, Naruto sudah sampai ditempat mobilnya terparkir. Moegi yang melihat itu segera berlari mengejar Naruto." Naruto-_nii_! Naruto-_nii_! Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!" Panggil Moegi dari jauh. Untung saja Naruto mendengar panggilan dari Moegi.

Naruto berbalik, dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya."Eh? Kau..," Naruto mencoba mengingat nama gadis itu.

Moegi yang telah berada di hadapan Naruto terlihat kelelahan. "Hosh..hosh..aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar..hosh. Oh ya, namaku Moegi."

"Bukannya kau asisten Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto."Lalu untuk apa kau ingin berbicara denganku?"

Moegi melihat kanan-kiri takut dilihat oleh pengunjung café." L-lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di dalam mobilmu. Aku tidak ingin pembicaraan kita didengar orang lain. Apa lagi sampai menjadi gossip." ujar gadis berambut _orange_ itu.

Naruto mengelus-ngelus dagunya tampak berfikir."Kau benar." ujar Naruto lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Cepat masuk!" Perintah Naruto pada Moegi. Gadis itu segera memasuki mobil Naruto.

Naruto juga memasuki mobilnya."Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya.

Moegi menunduk dalam, sebenarnya dia tidak berani membicarakan ini pada Naruto. Tapi dia merasa harus mengatakannya. "I-ini soal Sakura-_nee_..," ujarnya lirih. Hampir terdengar seperti sedang berbisik.

Deg, walaupun Moegi mengatakannya dengan suara yang pelan. Tapi, Naruto tetap bisa mendengarkannya. Akibatnya, jantung Naruto berdebar lebih kencang."S-Sakura-_chan_? ada apa dengannya?"

Moegi masih menunduk dalam, dia menggit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?

" Hari itu, hari dimana kita mengadakan pesta. Aku melihat kalian begitu akrab. Bukan. Tapi semenjak kalian kembali ke lokasi pemotretan dengan wajah merona, banyak yang berkata kalian berdua itu berpacaran..," Moegi menjeda sejenak perkataannya, Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik, lalu ia melanjutkan, " Tapi, setelah dia kembali ke kamar karoke, aku melihatnya menangis. Awalnya aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat di perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Dia memintaku berhenti di bar, dan dia minum terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai di ma-"

Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Sakura-_chan, _mabuk?" Tanya Naruto memotong penjelasan Moegi.

" Iya, _Niichan _benar. Dia mabuk berat. Dan dia berbicara asal. Aku mendengar kalau dia berkata _Niichan_ berciuman dengan Hinata-_san_ dan dia sangat membencimu. Tapi, dia juga berkata kalau selama dua tahun menjauhi lelaki itu. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamamu." Moegi menyudahi penjelasannya.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Moegi. "Maksudmu, dengan lelaki itu?"

Moegi menghela nafas panjang." Sakura-_nee_ dari dulu menyukai Gaara-_nii. _Sahabat dari Sasori-_nii_. Tapi, Gaara-_nii_ sudah bertunangan dengan Matsuri, seorang dokter yang cantik dan pintar. Sakura-_nee_ terpukul mendengarnya. Sejak saat itu dia menjauhi Gaara-_nii._ Tapi, Gaara-_nii_ malah ada disini, aku kira kalau Sakura-_nee_ bakal murung jika bertemu dengan Gaara-_nii_. Tapi ternyata dia menanggapinya dengan santai. Aku berfikir kalau ini semua karena _Niichan_." Jeda sejenak. Moegi mengangkat wajahnya yand sedari tadi ditundukkannya."Aku mohon, _Niichan_ kembali mendekati Sakura-_nee_, aku yakin _Niichan_ pasti bisa membuatnya gembira!" Mohon gadis tersebut.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya."Bukan itu masalahnya. Sekarang Sakura-_chan_ mungkin sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya?" Ujar Naruto murung.

Moegi memegang pundak Naruto. Naruto masih menunduk."_Niichan_..aku yakin _Niichan_ pasti mencintainya. Aku juga yakin kalau _Niichan_ bisa membuat Sakura-_nee_ percaya lagi padamu."

Naruto masih bergeming dengan posisinya dan tidak mengacuhkan perkataan dari Moegi.

Moegi kembali menghela nafasnya."Sakura-_nee_ sebenarnya mencintaimu..," kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tampan. "Aku mendengarnya saat dia sedang mabuk. Niichan tahukan, orang mabuk itu bukan hanya asal bicara, kadang-kadang mereka juga mengatakan rahasia pribadinya jika sedang stress." ujar Moegi meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang." Benarkah?"

Moegi menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Yang perlu _Niichan_ lakukan hanyalah membuat Sakura-_nee_ percaya padamu. Pokoknya, aku akan membantu_ Niichan_. Karena aku tahu. Kalau _Niichan_ tidak mungkin berciuman dengan Hinata-_san_. Jadi, aku mohon _Niichan_ bisa membuat Sakura-_nee_ percaya!" Bujuk Moegi.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya."Kau benar! Harusnya aku lebih berusaha membuat Sakura-_chan_ percaya. Terimakasih Moegi!" Ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok _Niichan,_" pamit Moegi. Lalu Moegi keluar dari mobil Naruto.

Moegi melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Naruto yang sudah mulai tak terlihat oleh mata. Moegi menghela nafas lega, lalu terkikik geli." Ternyata aktingku tidak terlalu buruk, Sakura-_nee_ mabuk dan berkata asal memang benar. Tapi kalau Sakura-_nee_ mencintai Naruto-_nii_? Aku tidak tahu juga. Yah, tidak apalah sedikit berbohong. Ini kan demi kebaikan mereka juga. Naruto-_nii_…_gomen ne_." ujar Moegi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Moegi! Sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu café.

Moegi yang mengetahui dengan pasti siapa pemilik suara itu, segera berbalik dan memasang senyum manis."A-ah _Neechan_ rupanya, aku..aku.. sejak kapan _Neechan _berdiri disana?" Tanya Moegi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Moegi. "Baru saja, ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin istirahat untuk besok."

Moegi memeriksa buku catatan _schedule_ Sakura."Ah, tunggu _Neechan_! _Neechan _harus pergi ke salah satu stasiun tv swasta, lalu menjalani pemotretan dan-"

"Hah! Merepotkan!" Omel Sakura meminjam_ trademark_ Shikamaru. Mungkin saat ini Shikamaru sedang menggaruk telinganya yang gatal karena_ trademark-_nya dipakai orang lain.

.

.

"_Cut_! Naruto! Sakura! Ini sudah _take_ yang ke sepuluh! Konsentrasi!" Teriak Sasori kesal. Bagaimana tidak, waktu yang seharusnya bisa mengambil _scene_ yang lain, malah dihabiskan dengan _scene_ ini.

Sebenarnya _scene_ ini cukup mudah, Naruto dan Sakura diharuskan berjalan dari arah berlawanan dan mereka bertabrakan. Sakura meminta maaf lalu pergi dari sana. Tapi, tidak semudah itu bagi mereka berdua. Tidak percaya? Lihat saja.

"_Make up artist_! Cepat! Dandani mereka lagi!" Perintah Sasori dengan nada marah. Shion dan Sarah yang notabennya adalah _make up_ _artist_ langsung berlari menuju Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka tidak ingin membuat Sasori tambah marah.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Shion yang sedang menambah _lipstick _di bibir Sakura, membuat Shion merona hebat. Akibatnya,_ lipstick_ itu keluar jalur, tertarik sampai ke pipi Sakura.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Omel Sakura.

Shion yang sadar membuat kesalahan segera meminta maaf."M-maaf Haruno-_san, _aku tidak sengaja. Biar aku bersihkan!" Shion langsung mengambil tisu yang berada di dalam tas sandangnya.

Sakura menepis tangan Shion yang ingin mengelap pipinya. "Ah! Tidak usah! Berikan tisu itu! Jika kau tidak mau medandani aku, lebih baik kau dandani saja si _baka_ itu!" Omelnya. Sakura merebut paksa tisu yang ada di tangan Shion.

Semua kru melihat kearahnya, tidak terkecuali Naruto. Sakura acuh tak acuh dengan pandangan itu. Sakura masih marah dengan perlakuan Shion. Atau cemburu?

Sasori menghela nafas. "Sudah! Semua _stand by_! Jangan lupa hujan buatannya!" Semua kru langsung _stand by_ di tempatnya. Sakura dan Naruto tak terkecuali.

"_Camera_. _Rolling_. _Take eleven….action_!"

Naruto dan Sakura segera berlari dari arah berlawanan. Naruto memakai tangannya untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Sedangkan Sakura memakai tasnya sebagai pelindung. Saat sudah dekat mereka menabrakan diri sesuai tuntutan _scenario_.

Naruto menatap sendu pada Sakura. Dia masih ingat saat Sakura mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto lagi. Dan, hal menyenangkan yang terjadi di Amegakure bersama Sakura. Bukan hanya Naruto yang begitu, tapi gadis yang dihadapannya juga sama. Sakura sebenarnya tidak mau mendiami dan membenci Naruto. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Sakura sudah terlanjur sakit hati melihat kejadian malam itu.

"Maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru, aku permisi dulu." Sakura memulai aktingnya dengan sangat baik. Seperti yang telah diatur scenario, Sakura berlari kecil melewati Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto menahan lengannya. Sakura pun berhenti berlari. "Apa kau membenciku?"

Sakura diam saja, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Sasori yang melihat adegan yang tidak diinginkan kembali terjadi, segera menghentikan pengambilan gambar."Cut!"

Camera pun berhenti merekam. Para kru mendesah, mereka sedikit kecewa. Padahal mereka sudah menahan nafas, karena ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Sasori memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Dia pusing melihat tingkah mereka. Kalau bukan Sakura yang terbawa emosi, pasti Naruto yang berbuat ulah. "Kita _break_ sebentar! Naruto dan Sakura ikut denganku! Aku ingin bicara."

Naruto dan Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasori.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Akting kalian sangat bagus! Tapi, saat Sakura memulai dialognya. Pasti ada saja masalah." Omel Sasori.

"Bukan begitu, kami hanya kurang konsentrasi sa-"

"Tidak ada alasan! Jika kalian berdua tidak bisa fokus dengan syuting ini. Kau maupun Sakura akan segera aku ganti! Mengerti?" Peringatan tegas dari Sasori membuat mereka bergidik.

"Baik _Niichan_..,"

"Ya, Sasori-_san._"

Sasori mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi dari sana. " Ohya, satu lagi. Selesaikan masalah kalian disini. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya harus selesai. Jika tidak! Kalian tidak boleh pergi keluar dari tenda ini! Ingat itu!" Tegasnya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti.

Sakura tidak mengacuhkan Naruto. Ia duduk dengan santai di kursi yang berada disana.

"Ini takdir Sakura." ujar Naruto singkat. Tapi, dapat membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"Bukan. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan." jawab sakura dengan nada ketus.

" kalau itu yang kau yakini, aku tidak akan berdebat. Tapi, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"….."

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada."Sakura-_chan_?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

Naruto melangkah ke kursi yang berdekatan dengan kursi yang diduduki Sakura. Naruto lalu duduk di kursi kayu itu. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Sakura-_chan_!" Bentak Naruto.

"Menurutmu?!" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kau masih marah dengan kejadian malam itu? Biar aku jelaskan. Sebenarnya aku dan Hinata itu tidak berciuman! Dia saja yang menarikku lalu merebut ciuman itu." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

Sakura tersenyum sinis." Benarkah? Pria sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu melenggang pergi. Tapi Naruto mencegatnya. Dan memaksa Sakura agar dapat melihatnya.

Naruto menatap intens mata _emerald_ Sakura."Apa yang bisa membuatmu mempercayaiku?"

Dilihat seperti itu, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang ngomong-ngomong merona tipis."Aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf."

"Aku minta maaf."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura melepas paksa tangan Naruto." Tulus dari hatimu, tidak asal maaf. Tapi berasal dari sini." Ujar Sakura sambil menyentuh dada Naruto.

"KYAAA!"

Naruto dan Sakura kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Teriakan seorang gadis.

"I-ino?" Ujar Sakura. Mereka berdua langsung berlari keluar dari tenda. Melupakan sejenak perkelahian mereka tadi.

Para kru sudah ramai berkumpul disana. Naruto dan Sakura mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi tempat itu.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat seorang pria berambut nanas yang tidak sadarkan diri tertindih sebuah lampu penerangan untuk syuting. Dan disampingnya terduduk seorang gadis _blonde_. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, buliran bening keluar tak henti-hentinya dari mata indahnya.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasori yang berada disampingnya."S-Shikamaru.. ada apa dengannya?"

* * *

Fufufu :3 Sum jadi malu *pletak* jelek kah? Sum perlu masukkan XD jadi review-nya pliss!

**_Special thanks to :_**

**Namikaze Immah-chan Sapphire**

**Dear God**

**Adityaisyours**

**Spring Field Linda**

**Ghinapink**

**Aurora Borealix**

**Arisaaoi**

**Haruno Mitsuka**

**Yola-ShikaIno**

**Soputan**

**Red Devils**

**Mako-chan**

**Matsusitha**

**Asbobi**

**Chitay NaruSaku**

**Zip**

**Man utd**

**Gwest**

**beberapa Guest  
**

**dan para pembaca yang telah sudi berkunjung kesini :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelum ngebacot, Sum mau balas review yang gak login dulu :

_**Gwest **__: uhuhu, makasih ya udah mau nge-review lagi :D ya, chap ini aja lama update, karena Sum bertapa lagi :P di chap ini Saku udah percaya :D dan nasib Shikamaru juga diceritain disini :D oke deh kalau udah baca review lagi ya :D *pletak*_

_**Guest1**__ : sebelumnya makasih udah mau review. Maaf membuat mu kecewa karena fictnya gak panjang tapi yah cuma segitu kemampuan Sum. Gomen ne _

_**Zip**__ : makasih udah mau nge-review lagi :D gimana ya? Kayaknya harus nunggu endingnya deh :D Sum juga bingung mau buat pair mana yang bahagia *plak* XD oke deh baca terus ya :D_

_**Soputan**__ : makasih (lagi). Akan dilanjutkan kok :D_

_**Guest2 **__: makasih udah mau nge-baca dan nge-review :D_

_**Kanselir**__ : iya selingkuh itu emang indah *bletak* XD makasih ya udah mau mampir :D_

_**Guest3**__ : Kenapa Cuma 'hn'? Jelek ya? Gomen ya Sum akan perbaiki lagi jika kurang bagus :D tapi, makasih udah mau mampir :D_

_**Nakumi-chan**__ : makasih udah mau mampir :D dan makasih udah bilang chap kemarin bagus *terharu* iya disini Ino dipasangin sama Shika :D_

_**Guest4**__ : yosh! Makasih udah mau mampir :D_

_**Guest5**__ : Shika ketiban lampu wkwk XD masalah NS jadi saudara atau nggak, Sum akan coba usahain nggak jadi saudara. Tapi gak janji juga :D ohya makasih ya udah mau mampir :D_

_**NS**__ : nih lanjutannya :D makasih ya udah mau mampir _

_**Caca Amanda**__ : makasih udah mau mampir dan juga bilang keren :D Hinata jadi antagonis? Kayaknya diawal aja deh XD tapi gak menutup kemungkinan Hinata muncul lagi :D okedeh, baca terus ya *gubrak*_

.

_Minna_! Sum akhirnya kembali setelah 1 minggu lebih bertapa dan pergi meninggalkan fict ini *bletak* dan malah ngurusin projek baru yang rencananya akan segera publish *loh? Yang satu ini aja belum selesai udah mau buat yang baru aja?* dan akhirnya chap 6 update! Yey! Tapi, gomen ya kalau fict ini tambah gaje luarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr binasa,eh, maksudnya luar biasa XD

Oke deh, yosh! Selamat membaca :D

**Summer172 present :**

* * *

_**Hujan mempertemukan mereka..**_

_**Dua insan yang saling mencintai namun tak bisa membagi cinta..**_

_**Hujan memisahkan mereka…**_

_**Saat mereka tak bisa mengatakan cinta..**_

_**Perpisahan bukanlah arti bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bersatu..**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Karena perpisahan itulah..**_

_**Sebuah cinta baru muncul..**_

_**Dan hujan yang menjadi saksinya..**_

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love Rain by Summer172**_

_**and The Poster by Tikais**_

…

_**Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo, Gaje, Etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

"Temanmu itu brengsek," ujar seorang gadis blonde pada pria yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Pria itu melirik malas pada gadis tadi. " Lalu? Kau mau apa?" Balas pemuda itu malas.

Gadis itu terlihat mendecak kesal. " Jika temanmu saja sudah brengsek seperti itu. Berarti kau sama saja dengannya, Nara Shikamaru."

Pemuda itu tampak kesal juga melihat tingkah gadis blode ini. Apa maksudnya dengan 'kau sama saja dengannya'? apakah gadis cerewet yang berada disampingnya saat ini tengah mengatakan kau-juga-brengsek.

" Apa maksudmu Nona Yamanaka? Kau mencoba mengatakan aku juga brengsek?" Komentarnya. Shikamaru menatap tajam kearah Ino.

Ino tidak takut melihatnya, ia malah menatap balik Shikamaru dengan tajam. " Tentu saja, aku masih ingat dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu yang membuat aku berhenti dari dunia _entertainment_!" Ino berteriak karena kesal.

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu cukup kaget. Ia dapat melihat para kru berbisik-bisik sambil melihat mereka berdua. Shikamaru mengambil nafas.

" Jadi kau masih ingat dengan kejadian itu? Aku dan Temari tidak ada apa-apa Ino. Kau hanya salah paham."

Ino tidak menggubris ucapan Shikamaru ia berdiri dan melenggang pergi dari sana. Membuat Shikamaru tertegun melihatnya. " Wanita memang merepotkan!" Celetuk Shikamaru.

Sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari sana, Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. " Hei! Tukang tidur! Aku akan mempercayaimu jika kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau bukan pria brengsek!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ino melanjutkan jalannya kembali. Ia melewati sebuah lampu yang bisa dibilang tinggi dan besar itu. Shikamaru melihat kepergian Ino, dan pastinya dia juga bisa melihat lampu itu sedikit tempang dan sepertinya akan jatuh menimpa Ino.

Mata Shikamaru membulat sempurna saat tahu lampu itu akan jatuh menimpa Ino. Dia cepat-cepat berlari kearah Ino.

"INO! AWAS!"

Saat Ino akan berbalik, ia malah merasa tubuhnya di dorong seseorang.

"Aw! Shika kau ini ke- KYAA!" omelan Ino terpotong saat ia melihat Shikamaru sudah tergeletak didepannya dan tertindih oleh lampu penerangan yang tadi ia lewati.

Badan Ino tiba-tiba menjadi lemas. Bulir-bulur air mata sudah keluar dari mata indahnya. Ia mencoba mendekati Shikamaru dengan kakinya yang sudah mulai lemas. Tapi, ia tidak kuat. Ino jatuh terduduk di samping Shikamaru. Semua kru sudah mulai mendekati tempat itu termasuk Sasori. Mereka semua berbisik-bisik, tidak ada yang mencoba membantu Shikamaru. Sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura tiba. Mereka terlihat syok melihat peristiwa itu.

Naruto menoleh kepada Sasori yang saat ini berada disampingnya. " S-Shikamaru… dia kenapa?"

"…"

Karena kesal tidak digubris Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasori. " Jawab aku! Shikamaru kenapa?!"

"…"

" Sudahlah Naruto. Tenang dulu," Sakura mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan beralih lagi pada Shikamaru, " Hei! Apa kalian tidak mau membantunya! Ayo cepat bantu aku mengangkat lampu ini!" Teriak Naruto marah.

Semua orang bergidik ngeri melihat amarah Naruto. Mereka dengan cepat membantunya.

Setelah memindahkan lampu itu, Naruto menyuruh mereka mengangkat tubuh Shikamaru ke mobilnya. Ia akan membawa sendiri Shikamaru ke rumah sakit.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino. " Sudahlah Ino, Shikamaru akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura sambil mengelus bahu Ino.

"…"

"Naruto akan membawanya ke rumah sa-"

Tiba-tiba Ino bangkit dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto yang akan masuk ke mobilnya dihentikan oleh Ino.

"N-Naruto, aku ingin ikut ke rumah sakit, aku harus ikut. Karena semua ini salahku," lirihnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. " Ya sudah, cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!" Perintah Naruto.

Ino mengikuti perintah Naruto dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Segera mobil itu melaju pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

Sakura menatap kepergian mereka. " Apa yang terjadi Ino?" Gumamnya.

.

.

Kushina masih saja memeluk Minato, seperti takut kehilangan lelaki itu. Bedanya sekarang, mereka kembali berada di rumah Kushina.

Minato tersenyum jahil. "Apa kau tidak berniat melepaskan pelukanmu?" Goda Minato.

Wajah Kushina tiba-tiba memerah dan langsung saja dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Huh, kau ini, masih saja suka menggodaku," komentar Kushina.

Minato tersenyum mengejek. " Hei, bukannya tadi kau marah padaku. Lalu kenapa kau terus memeluk ku?"

Minato, kau ini bagaimana? Lihatlah wajah Kushina sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, kau masih saja terus menggodanya.

Kushina mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. " A-apa? Kau itu jangan terlalu percaya diri Mi-"

Minato tiba-tiba menarik Kushina ke pelukannya. "Kau tahu, aku senang sekali kita bisa kembali seperti ini," ujar Minato sebelum Kushina sempat protes padanya.

Kushina lalu tersenyum lembut. "Iya, aku juga," Lalu ia melepaskan pelukan Minato, "Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok jam sepuluh pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Hmm, ya sudah aku permisi dulu ya Kushina," ujar Minato lembut.

Kushina mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pagar."

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks."

"Sudahlah Ino. Kau menangis seperti Shikamaru akan mati saja."

Ino menoleh pada pemuda jabrik yang berada di dekat jendela. "Kau mendoakannya hiks.. mati?! Dasar _baka_!"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau yang _baka_! Dokter kan sudah bilang dia tidak apa-apa! Hanya tulang belakangnya saja yang retak!"

"Hei! Tadi siapa yang paling panik? Kau kan! Kenapa malah sekarang kau yang bersikap santai?!" Balas Ino sengit.

Wajah Naruto merona tipis, benar juga. Bukannya dia yang paling panik tadi?

"S-sudahlah! Aku ke wc sebentar." Ujar Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lalu dia pergi ke wc yang untungnya berada di dalam kamar.

Setelah pengganggu kuning itu menghilang, Ino kembali melihat kearah Shikamaru yang berada di depannya. Shikamaru saat ini sedang terbaring di kasur yang tak bisa dibilang besar itu. Tangannya diberi infus dan tubuh bagian atasnya dililit oleh perban. Ino memandang sedih Shikamaru. Dia takut Shikamaru meninggal karena menolongnya, untung saja ada Naruto yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mungkin kali ini dia harus berterimakasih pada pemuda _baka_ itu.

Ino melipat tangannya diatas kasur lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini Shikamaru? Kau bisa saja mati kan?"

"…"

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku yang berada di posisimu sekarang?"

"…"

"Jawab aku Shika!"

"Aku ingin membuktikan kepada wanita yang merepotkan ini, kalau aku bukanlah pria brengsek."

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Shika? Kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?"

Shikamaru mencoba untuk duduk, "Aw, sakit sekali..," Ino langsung menjitak kepala Shikamaru.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah menjitakku? Dasar, _mendokusai_! Harusnya kau membantuku untuk duduk."

Ino tiba-tiba menerjang Shikamaru, "Hiks..kau lebih _baka_ dari pada Naruto! Kenapa..hiks..kau melakukan itu?"

Shikamaru tertegun lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bukanlah pria brengsek. Dan lebih dari pada itu..aku..aku..," kata Shikamaru tergagap-gagap.

Ino melepaskan pelukkannya. Gadis itu tampak heran. "Kau? Kenapa?"

Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Shikamaru memerah seperti itu. Memangnya Shikamaru ingin berkata apa?

"Aku..aku masih mencintaimu..w-walaupun kau gadis yang merepotkan bagiku. Tapi aku ingin kita kembali bersama l-lagi," ucap Shikamaru gugup. Dia takut gadis merepotkan ini akan tertawa mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa i_mage_ nya jatuh dimata gadis ini.

Awalnya Ino hanya diam dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau gila Shikamaru? Bagaimana dengan Temari?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Biar aku jelaskan, dua tahun yang lalu. Sutradara yang mensutradarai film kami menyuruh aku dan Temari berpura-pura pacaran untuk mendongkrak film itu. Tapi, kami menolak, kau tahu kan Temari sudah bertunangan dengan pacarnya yang bernama Kakashi itu. Dan aku sudah punya kau. Dengan liciknya, sutradara itu malah menyebarkan gossip itu tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Saat aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, kau malah pergi dan memutuskanku secara sepihak. Jadi siapa yang gila? Kau atau aku?"

Wajah Ino memerah sekarang. Jadi selama ini dia hanya salah paham? Demi apa pun, begitu bodohnya dia. "J-jadi selama ini aku salah paham? Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Temari?"

"Sayangnya aku harus mengakui itu tidak benar," ujar Shikamaru jahil.

Ino memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru. "Kau ini! Kenapa tidak mengejarku?"

"Aku kira kau tidak mau dikejar."

"Tentu saja aku mau," ceplos Ino. Ino segera menutup mulutnya. Ketahuan juga kan Ino?

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Jadi? Kau masih menerimaku?"

Ino mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja!"

"Lain kali jangan salah paham dulu!"

"Bagaimana tidak salah paham! Aku menelponmu saat itu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya!"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku, _mendokusai_!"

Karena asik berdebat. Mereka sampai tidak tahu ada yang mengupik sejak tadi dibalik pintu wc. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Hebat sekali Shikamaru dapat meyakinkan gadis merepotkan itu. Apa aku harus mencoba cara Shikamaru ya? Ah! Kau gila Naruto! Mana mungkin aku mencelakai diriku sendiri?" Gumamnya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua syuting. Sakura sedang duduk di bangku khususnya. Ia sedang mencoba menghafal naskah yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Sesekali ia melihat kearah Ino yang sedang menyuapi Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum. Ya, Shikamaru sudah diizinkan pulang mengingat lukanya tidak terlalu fatal.

'Akhirnya Ino kembali bahagia. Aku kira dia akan seperti itu selamanya. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu bersama Naruto?'

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bersama Naruto? Mana mungkin?!'

Sakura menutup matanya, mencoba menghafal kembali naskahnya dan juga berusah menghilangkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

'Bagus, sekarang aku malah mendengar suaranya memanggilku!' pikirnya. Lalu ia memukul kepalanya, 'Lupakan dia Sakura!'

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

'Suaranya malah jadi semakin nyata! Aduh bagaimana ini?' Lalu ia berpikir sejenak, "Eh, tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia memang sedang memanggilku?" Gumam Sakura.

Namun, sayangnya gumaman itu terdengar jelas oleh Naruto. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Siapa yang memanggilmu? Hantu?"

Sakura kaget, lalu di membuka matanya. 'Sial!' Pikirnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Tidak adakah hal lain yang membuatmu bahagia selain menggangguku?" Ujar Sakura ketus. Lalu ia berpura-pura membaca naskah yang ada ditangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu menarik tangan Sakura, memaksa agar ikut dengannya. "Ayo! Ikut aku!"

Akibat tarikan dari Naruto, Sakura hampir saja jatuh. Untung saja ia sempat memegang tangan Naruto.

"Hei! Kita mau kemana? Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu pada Sasori-_nii_ jika kau tetap memaksaku untuk ikut," gertak gadis merah muda itu. Tapi, ya, mana mungkin Naruto termakan dengan gertakkan itu.

"Aku berani mengajakmu karena sudah minta izin pada Sasori-_san, _lagi pula dia itu menyetujui hubungan kita, yang artinya sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi **kakak ipar** ku," ujar Naruto dan menekan kata kakak ipar. Naruto juga menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang berakibat fatal pada jantung Sakura.

Wajah Sakura merona hebat. "_Baka_! A-aku tidak menanyakan itu. Kita sekarang mau kemana?"

"Ke pasar tradisional."

.

.

"Kau mau _Taiyaki_?" Ujar seorang pria berambut kuning pada wanita yang sekarang berada disampingnya ini.

Wanita itu menoleh. "Boleh, beli satu saja."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu beralih kepada pedagang yang menjual kue itu. "Bi, aku pesan satu."

"Ya, tunggu sebentar Tuan." Ujar pedagang itu sambil mengambil kue yang dipesan oleh lelaki tadi.

"Ini Tuan. Terimakasih, apa anda berdua sepasang kekasih?"

Dengan malu-malu wanita itu menjawab, "Ya begitulah Bi."

"Ah pantas saja, kalian tampak serasi."

"Terimakasih Bi, ini uangnya," ujar pria tadi pada bibi penjual itu, ia menoleh lagi pada wanita bersurai merah yang berada disampingnya, "Jadi, kita mau kemana lagi Kushina?"

Kushina tampak menunjuk satu _stand _aksesoris. "Bagaimana kalau kita kesana Minato?"

"Baiklah, ayo."

Kushina dan Minato berjalan pergi dari_ stand_ _Taiyaki_ tadi. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan pergi datanglah pasangan yang aneh ini –maksudnya satu pasangan yang tak kalah serasinya.

"Hei! Kenapa kita kesini Naruto? Disini becek, kotor, dan bau," ujar gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu.

"Diam saja, kau mau _Taiyaki_ tidak?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi? Tai..Tai.. apa tadi?" Tanya balik gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Kau tidak pernah mencicipi yang namanya _Taiyaki_? _Kami_-_sama! _Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang seperti ini?!"

Wajah Sakura merona tipis, apa dibilangnya tadi? Jatuh cinta? Apa pemuda yang berada disampingnya ini sudah gila?

"Maaf, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Dandanan kalian sangat…," wanita itu jeda sejenak, memikirkan kata yang pantas dan sopan untuk mereka berdua, "Tidak biasa."

Naruto dan Sakura melihat satu sama lain dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu. Ah benar, penampilan mereka sangat aneh. Sakura memakai celana _jeans _dan jacket. Dia juga memakai kacamata dan topi untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai Haruno Sakura. Tak beda jauh dengan Sakura, Naruto juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan gadis _pink _itu. Hanya saja Naruto juga memakai masker untuk menutupi kumis kucing yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak mau memakai pakaian yang seperti itu. Tapi, yah bagaimana lagi? Jika mereka tidak mau menjadi _cover_ majalah gossip, mereka harus melakukan ini.

"Ah, kami tidak apa-apa kok Bi. Kami ingin membeli _Taiyaki_ itu! Aku pesan dua," sambar Naruto. Ia tidak ingin ditanyai aneh-aneh lagi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Bibi itu lalu mengambil pesanan Naruto lalu memberikannya. "Ini Tuan, apa kalian juga sepasang kekasih?"

"Maunya begitu Bi," ceplos Naruto.

Sakura langsung menjitak Naruto. "_Baka_! Aku saja belum memaafkanmu!"

Walaupun kesakitan, Naruto tetap saja ingin menggoda Sakura, "Berarti kalau Sakura-_chan _sudah memaafkanku, aku dan Sakura-_chan_ bisa berpacaran begitu?"

Perempatan sudah muncul di kepala Sakura. "Jangan membuatku marah NA-RU-TO," ujar Sakura dengan latar aura gelap di belakangnya.

Bibi pedagang dan Naruto menelan ludah melihatnya, "B-baiklah S-Sakura-_chan_. Ini Bi uangnya. Kami pergi dulu ya."

"Y-ya Tuan, terimakasih."

Naruto berjalan didepan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengikutinya dari belakang –masih dengan latar aura gelap di belakangnya.

Naruto berhenti dan membuat Sakura menabraknya. "Hei! Kau ini kenapa?"

Naruto berbalik, "Ini, kau belum pernah mencoba ini kan? Cobalah," ujar Naruto dan memberikan satu _Taiyaki _pada Sakura.

"Eh? Kuenya berbentuk ikan?" Tanyanya bingung, ia membolak-balikkan _Taiyaki_ itu.

Naruto lagi-lagi_ sweatdrop._ Ternyata wanita ini lebih bodoh darinya. Mana mungkin kue itu berbentuk bintang laut jika arti _Tai_ sendiri adalah ikan.

"Tentu saja Sakura-_chan_. Tidak mungkin _Taiyaki_ berbentuk bintang laut, kalau arti dari _Tai _sajaadalah ikan."

Sakura hanya bisa merona mendengar hal itu. Ya, mana dia tau, dia saja tidak pernah memakan makanan yang bernama _Taiyaki_ ini.

"Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita!" Ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sakura kembali menjitaknya. "Aw! Sakit tau Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau jangan menganggap ini kencan. Ini adalah pemaksaan tau! Lebih baik kau antar aku kembali ke lokasi syuting," komentar Sakura.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Sakura. "Tidak, kita harus jalan-jalan dulu. Aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke lokasi syuting sebelum jalan-jalan kita selesai. Kalau kau mau kembali, apa boleh buat, pergi saja dengan angkutan umum," jelas Naruto dengan nada datar. Membuat Sakura bungkam dengan pernyataannya.

Dengat sangat terpaksa Sakura mengikuti ajakan Naruto. Mana mau dia kembali ke lokasi syuting dengan angkutan umum? Bukannya kembali dengan selamat, ia mungkin atau malahan pasti akan dikejar-kejar oleh fans nya itu sampai ke tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Dan paginya dia akan mendapatkan dirinya di _cover_ depan majalah gossip dengan judul** HARUNO SAKURA DIKABARKAN MENGHILANG SETELAH DIKEJAR PARA FANS NYA YANG GILA** dan pria disampinya ini pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar berita itu.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan-jalan dan mencicipi semua makanan yang tidak pernah di makan oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak marah lagi pada Naruto mengingat dia membuat Sakura tersenyum kembali. Tapi yah, seorang Haruno Sakura mana mau mengakui hal itu, benarkan?

Disisi lain, Minato dan Kushina juga sedang menikmati kencan mereka yang pertama –sejak dua puluh sembilan tahun tidak berjumpa. Kushina sampai membeli dua buah kaos yang kata pedagangnya adalah kaos '_couple_'. Dan terakhir mereka berjalan ke _stand_ sayuran untuk membeli beberapa sayuran yang akan Kushina masak untuk Minato. Dan sangat-sangat kebetulan, Naruto dan Sakura akan melewati _stand_ itu.

Kembali terjadi kebetulan, Naruto melihat ayahnya yang sedang bercanda dengan Kushina. '_Tousan_? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Dan siapa wanita itu? Jangan-jangan dia wanita yang ayah bilang cinta pertamanya itu? Ah brengsek! Jika Sakura melihatnya pasti dia akan menghampiri ayahku. Bagaimana ini? Aku malas bertemu dengannya, apa lagi ada wanita itu. Ah! Aku tahu!'

Naruto mengambil selangkah didepan Sakura, membuat Sakura agak kesal karena menghalangi jalannya. "Minggir! Kenapa kau selalu menghalangi jalanku ha?"

Naruto membuka maskernya dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, yang err.. sedikit tidak tulus dan kaku. "S-Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?" Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk _stand Taiyaki_ yang sudah mereka kunjungi.

Sakura melihat ke tempat yang Naruto tunjuk. Lalu beralih lagi pada Naruto. Ia sekarang menatap malas pada Naruto. "Maksudmu_ stand_ _Taiyaki_ tadi? Sepertinya ke'_baka_'an mu sudah stadium akhir Naruto," ungkapnya santai. Ia lalu menyuruh Naruto minggir, tapi Naruto terus berdiri disana.

"Tidak, kita harus pergi!"

"Memangnya disana ada apa? Biar aku melihatnya!"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, disana cuma ada..cuma ada..ah! orang gila! Ya, orang gila!" Teriak Naruto, membuat orang yang ada disekitar mereka berbisik-bisik, dan ada pula yang menahan tawa mendengar hal itu.

Sakura masih terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibelakang punggung Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tentu saja tidak ingin Sakura mengetahui nya.

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan memaksanya berbalik. Lalu mendorongnya pergi dari sana. "Kita kembali saja Sakura-_chan_, kau mau kembali kan tadi?"

"T-tapi Naruto a-" Sakura menghentikan omelannya. Ah, kalau sudah begini mana mungkin si _baka_ itu mau mengikuti perintahnya.

Kushina melihat kearah mereka yang sudah mulai menjauh. 'Dasar anak zaman sekarang, pacar pun dikekang begitu,' pikirnya.

* * *

**_*alurnya aku cepetin ya^^ sekarang hari terakhir syuting^^ mohon maklum*_**

* * *

Dua bulan sudah berlalu, dan hari ini adalah _take_ terakhir. Berakhirnya syuting bukan berarti Sakura dan Naruto sudah berbaikkan. Memang beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka jalan bersama. Tapi yah, tahu sendirikan Sakura itu bagaimana? Dia ingin Naruto meminta maaf setulus hatinya. Bukan malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Sasori mengumpulkan semua kru beserta para bintang film nya.

"Baiklah teman-teman, ini adalah hari terakhir kita syuting. Aku berharap hari ini berjalan lancar. Oke! Semuanya semangat!" Teriak Sasori semangat.

"Yosh!"

"Ayo kita mulai!"

Naruto dan Sakura sudah siap didandani. Ini _take _terakhir yang akan menjadi akhir ceritanya. Sakura diberikan payung karena memang akan berlatar belakang hujan. Sedangkan Naruto tidak diberikan apa-apa.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Sakura memegang payung itu, yang nantinya akan menjadi pelindung mereka dari hujan.

"Baiklah, adegannya, Mizuki dan Kenji akan berpisah. Karena Kenji melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Mengerti?" Sasori mengingatkan.

"Mengerti," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Semua _stand by_!"

"_Camera. Rolling…. Action_!"

Hujan buatan sudah diturunkan (?), mereka sama-sama menatap sendu. Entah karena tuntutan peran atau karena perasaan mereka masing-masing.

'Mati aku, aku lupa dialognya! Ah, aku buat-buat saja, ceritanya kan hampir sama seperti kisah nyataku," batin Naruto.

"Apa…aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia lupa dialognya? Tapi kenapa Sasori-_nii_ tidak menghentikan adegannya?' Pikir Sakura.

"Apa kau lupa Kenji? Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kejadian itu!" Oke, sekarang Sakura melupakan dialognya, dan malah mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang sudah berlalu itu.

Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah, Sasori malah menikmati adegan ini! Kami-_sama,_ tolonglah film ini!

Naruto ikut terbawa suasana. "Kenapa kau selalu membahas itu? Bukankah sudah aku bilang itu hanya salah paham?"

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto. "Hei! Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Teriak Sakura marah. Mata Sakura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pikir, kau berbeda, tidak seperti lelaki brengsek yang pernah aku temui. Tapi…," Sakura menjeda perkataannya, bulir bening telah keluar dari mata _emerald_-nya. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Tapi, ternyata kau sama saja."

Naruto tertegun melihatnya, apakah wanita monster dihadapannya adalah wanita yang serapuh ini?

"Di hari terakhir ini, aku..aku…aku berharap tidap pernah bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar Sakura lirih. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Kini tubuh Naruto sudah dibasahi dengan hujan. Ia melihat kepergian Sakura walaupun sedikit kabur karena terkena hujan.

"Sakura-_chan_..," lirihnya.

Semua orang menahan nafas melihatnya. Akting mereka sangat bagus dan mendalami. Bahkan ada kru yang sampai menangis melihatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik.

"Aku minta maaf… aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini pada gadis yang baru aku kenal. Tapi, aku…aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan membenciku, aku mohon," ujar pemuda jabrik itu. Membuat Sakura tersentak.

Ia tahu. Bukan. Semua orang tahu, perkataan Naruto sangat tulus. Haruskah dia acuh tak acuh pada Naruto? Sementara Naruto sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus seperti permintaannya?

Tapi, Sakura malah melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti. Naruto jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Begitu sial kah dia sehingga wanita yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja. Atau ini karma karena telah membenci ayahnya? Entahlah.

Kamera masih merekam kejadian itu. Apa lagi yang ditunggu oleh Sasori? Bukankah ini sudah berakhir?

Naruto merasakan hujan tidak lagi membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Apa salah seorang kru berbaik hati meneduhi nya?

"Cinta tidak mengucapkan kata maaf kan Naruto? Lagi pula, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Naruto mengenal suara ini. Ini adalah suara, "Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto langsung mendongak dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah memayunginya dan tersenyum lembut.

Sakura melepaskan payungnya dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Sakura memeluknya. "aku juga mencintaimu Naruto," bisiknya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum bahagia lalu membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"_Cut_!" Teriak Sasori. Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat akhir yang bahagia ini.

Garaa menepuk bahu Sasori. "Sasori, tidak apakah kita mengubah _ending-_nya?" Tanya pemuda Sabaku itu, masih dengan gaya _cool_ nya.

Sasori tersenyum. "Hei, para penonton malah akan menyukai perubahan ini. Kita hanya tinggal mengedit saja."

Hujan buatannya sudah dihentikan. Dan camera sudah berhenti merekam. Tapi, Naruto dan Sakura masih saja betah berpelukkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkan ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya baru sembilan puluh persen. Ada satu syarat lagi yang harus kau penuhi," jawab gadis cerewet itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus berbaikan dengan ayahmu..,"

Air muka Naruto tiba-tiba berubah tidak suka. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Sakura-_chan_, kau serius?"

* * *

Hohoho, Sum merasa sedikit lega karena sudah sampai tahap dimana Sakura sudah mulai percaya dengan Naruto. Walaupun adegannya sedikit dipaksakan *atau malahan banyak* *plak* XD

Dan makasih untuk readers yang telah membaca fict gaje ini :D Sum sangat menghargainya.

Okedeh, Sum tunggu review nya :D tapi kalau flame Sum belum siap, jadi jangan nge-flame ya :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Minna!_ Chap 7 update nih! *udah nongol ni bocah?* _gomen, gomen,_ Sum baru kembali setelah satu minggu lebih. Atau mungkin udah dua minggu? Hehe, Sum gak ngitung *pletak* XD

Yosh! Selamat membaca!

**Summer172 present :**

* * *

_**Hujan mempertemukan mereka..**_

_**Dua insan yang saling mencintai namun tak bisa membagi cinta..**_

_**Hujan memisahkan mereka…**_

_**Saat mereka tak bisa mengatakan cinta..**_

_**Perpisahan bukanlah arti bahwa tidak ada cinta yang bersatu..**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Karena perpisahan itulah..**_

_**Sebuah cinta baru muncul..**_

_**Dan hujan yang menjadi saksinya..**_

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love Rain by Summer172**_

_**and The Poster by Tikais**_

…

_**Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo, Gaje, Etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Sakura-_chan_, kau serius?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Gadis yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini, memintaku untuk berbaikan dengan_ Tousan_? Hei, segitu besarkah rasa kagumnya pada ayahku, sehingga dia lebih membela ayahku ketimbang pacarnya sendiri? Oke, aku akui, kami baru beberapa menit menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi kan, tetap saja.

"Tentu saja aku serius Naruto, aku tidak ingin kau berdosa hanya karena membenci _Tousan_-mu! Dan aku juga tidak ingin terkena imbas dosanya," jawabnya santai. Dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di tanah. Aku tertegun melihat tingkahnya. Untung saja aku kembali sadar lalu mengejarnya.

Aku mensejajarkan langkahku dengan gadis _pink_ ini. "Aku malas bertemu dengannya Sakura-_chan_, lebih baik kita berkencan atau apalah, terserahmu. Yang penting tidak bertemu dengan ayahku," pintaku dengan nada manja. Yang kuyakini dapat melumpuhkan hati para gadis.

Sakura tampak berfikir. Lalu dia berhenti dan menoleh padaku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan menurutku. "Baiklah, besok kita jalan-jalan. Aku tunggu kau di kedai ramen _Ichiraku_ jam satu siang. Jangan terlambat ya Naruto…sayang," godanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Dan menuju ke mobilnya.

Aku hanya terbengong melihat mobil mewahnya itu melaju pergi. Ah, kenapa harus di kedai pinggir jalan itu? Aku akui kedai itu adalah kedai ramen favoritku. Tapi, masa aku harus memakai penyamaran lagi? kan tidak asik. Iya aku tahu, kemarin aku malah mengajaknya pergi ke pasar tradisional. Dan masalahnya itu bukan ideku, itu ide Moegi, jujur saja aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana lagi. Tapi, kalau soal_ Taiyaki_ itu, aku memang pernah memakannya. Ibuku yang membuatkannya untukku.

Sekarang aku bertanya, kenapa tidak di restoran terkenal saja dan memakai baju yang layak dipakai oleh kalangan seperti aku dan Sakura? Huh. Apa jangan-jangan dia ketagihan menyamar? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah mengajaknya menyamar lagi. Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai senang. Ya, paling tidak, _Tousan_ ku tidak jadi di undang.

.

.

Oke, ternyata aku salah. Wajahku yang berseri-seri dibalik masker berubah menjadi wajah cemberut dan masam. Sudah memakai pakaian yang misterius begini ( aku jadi seperti teroris saja ) ditambah pula dengan kehadiran orang ini, membuatku tambah jengkel. Kalian pasti tahu siapa dia.

Sakura tersenyum ke arahku. "Hai Naruto, ayo duduk," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkanku untuk segera duduk.

Dengan langkah lesu aku segera mendekatinya dan tentunya mendudukan bokongku ke kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut melihat pacarku ini kembali tidak mengacuhkanku dan berbicara pada pria yang ada disampingnya itu. Pria itu juga memakai samaran seperti kami. Memakai baju kaos hitam polos, lalu dilapisi dengan kemeja berwarna putih. Dan memakai _jeans_, tak lupa dia memakai sepatu _sport_ bewarna putih. Ohya, dia juga memakai kaca mata hitam dan topi. Oke, aku akui, ayahku ini memang sangat keren, pantas saja banyak gadis yang nge-_fans_ padanya, aku saja sampai ngiler begini. Tapi, jangan harap aku mengatakannya secara langsung. Bisa jatuh _image_-ku nanti.

Aku menopang dagu dan menatap malas pada mereka, aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai Sakura bisa tertawa begitu. Ah, seharusnya bukan itu yang aku pertanyakan sekarang. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Bukannya kemarin Sakura-_chan_ tidak menyebut dia di undang?

Tanpa kusadari aku langsung menarik lengan Sakura, memaksanya agar melihatku. Sakura dan lelaki itu tampak terkejut.

"Aku mau bicara sebentar," ujarku dingin.

Sakura tampak tersenyum pada pria itu sebelum akhirnya kami keluar dari kedai ramen. Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku lalu berusaha mengintrogasinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa ada _Tousan _disini? Bukannya kau kemarin bilang tidak mengundang ayahku?" Tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

Gadis ini hanya mendengus. "Jangan pura-pura dingin. Kau jadi seperti Sasuke saja." Sekarang dia malah tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku serius Sakura-_chan_, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," ujarku dengan nada serius. Dan jujur saja, ini bukan gayaku, aku ingin tertawa sebenarnya.

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Yang aku ingat, aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak mengundang ayahmu."

Bukannya kemarin dia bilang 'baiklah'? Yang berarti tidak mengundang ayahku kan?

"Aku kemarin memang berkata 'baiklah', tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengundang ayahmu. Kau salah mengerti _baka_!" Oke, ini aneh, perkataannya seperti jawaban untuk pertanyaanku yang tadi. Apa Sakura-_chan_ punya kekuatan membaca pikiran orang ya?

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Sudahlah Naruto, ayo kita ke dalam!" Perintahnya sambil menarik tanganku supaya mengikutinya.

Untung saja di sana sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku, Sakura-_chan_, dan T_ousan_. Ohya, aku sampai melupakan pria paruh baya yang ada di pojok kedai, sedang memakan ramen. Aku bertaruh, itu pasti ramen dengan porsi jumbo.

Ayahku tersenyum pada kami, yang aku yakini hanya tersenyum pada pacarku yang cantik ini. Kalian tahu kan, dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku dan _Kaasan_.

"Jadi? Kalian memang pacaran?" Tanya pria itu.

Aku langsung menyambar pertanyaannya sebelum pacarku yang manis ini menjawabnya, "Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu urusanku?" Jawabku dingin. Ah, aku selalu senang melakukan ini.

Sakura menatapkku dengan wajah kesal, pasti dia akan membela ayahku lagi. "Naruto, sopan sedikit kenapa? Ini ayahmu!" Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Lalu dia tersenyum pada ayahku. Senyum yang sangat manis. "Ah, Minato-_sama_. Jangan dengarkan perkataan Naruto, dia memang selalu begitu. Iya, kami…" Sakura menjeda sejenak perkataannya untuk berdehem. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Berpacaran."

Oke, aku penasaran dari mana ayahku ini mengetahuinya. "Dari mana _Tousan_ tau hal itu? Apa kau memata-matai kami?" Tanyaku penuh dengan kecurigaan. Sakura sampai-sampai menyikutku karena ini.

Dan yang membuat kami terbengong adalah, pria itu hanya tertawa lepas mendengarkan pertanyaanku. Sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto. Aku tidak perlu memata-matai kalian. Berita ini sudah menyebar! Bacalah ini!" Perintahnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah majalah (yang tadinya aku kira adalah sebuah majalah dewasa).

Aku segera membaca judul utama, majalah gossip ini. "Haruno Sakura dan Namikaze Naruto terlibat cinta lokasi! Lihat halaman du-" Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Pasti Sakura menjitakku (lagi).

"_Itai_! Sakura-_chan_! kenapa kau memukulku?"

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau juga membaca lanjutannya?"

Oke, aku hampir _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Hanya karena masalah ini dia menjitak kepalaku?

"Bukannya tadi, kita disuruh membaca ini?"

"Aish, tidak sampai begitunya juga kan!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Sudahlah! Ramennya sudah datang! Kalian tidak ingin makan?" Ayahku menengahi. Sudahku bilangkan, ayahku itu suka ikut campur.

.

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Aku menggandeng tangan Sakura, lalu Sakura tersenyum padaku. Sedangkan _Tousan_, dia sibuk memainkan ponsel miliknya. Hah, pasti dia sedang sms-an dengan cinta pertamanya itu!

Setelah lelah berjalan, kami akhirnya duduk di bangku taman. Aku bisa melihat anak-anak sedang bermain dengan orang tua mereka. Mereka berlari-lari senang, ada pula yang bermain bola dengan ayahnya. Sebenarnya aku merasa iri dengan itu semua. Saat kecil, orang tuaku tidak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman. _Tousan_ sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak. Dia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri supaya tidak bertemu dengan aku dan _Kaasan_.

Dari dulu aku selalu berharap aku tidak pernah dilahirkan dari keluarga yang tidak saling mencintai. Ibuku memang mencintai ayah. Tapi, ayahku? Dia tidak pernah mencoba mencintai ibuku, di hatinya hanya ada perempuan sialan itu. Dan aku benci, sangat-sangat benci padanya.

"Minato-_sama_, Naruto. Aku mau membeli minum. Kalian bisa tunggu di sini, kan?" Sakura menatapku penuh arti sebelum ia pergi. Aku tahu, Sakura pura-pura membeli minum supaya aku dan _Tousan_ bisa berbincang-bincang. Tapi, mana mungkin.

Sakura berlari kecil meninggalkan kami berdua yang sedang duduk. Aku menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya. Aku tidak yakin kami akan baikan. Karena, _Tousan_ selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Itu yang selalu kuyakini.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Kaasan-_mu?"

"Hah? A-apa?" Sial, kenapa aku malah bertanya balik dengan suara cempreng dan bergetar?

Dia tersenyum, sepertinya menahan tawa. "Aku tanya, bagaimana keadaan_ Kaasan_-mu?"

_Kaasan_-mu? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Dia baik-baik saja. Semenjak kau tidak ada disampingnya," jawabku ketus.

Senyum _Tousan_ hilang seketika setelah mendengar jawabanku. Ah, sepertinya aku menang telak.

"Naruto, apa salah_ Tousan_? Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu?" Tanyanya. Ia menatapku sendu.

Kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti itu? Hah! Dia salah! Dia yang salah! Makanya aku membencinya! Apa dia tidak pernah merenungi kesalahannya sendiri?!

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya sendiri pada dirimu?!" Bentakku. Dia hanya diam dan menunduk. Aku mulai kesal, aku tidak bisa didiamkan seperti ini. Lebih baik aku di tampar olehnya dari pada tidak diacuhkan. Aku menghentakkan kakiku.

"Apa kau tidak mendapatkan jawabannya? Kalau begitu biar aku beritahu!"

"Kau! Sudah menghancurkan hidupku dan _Kaasan_!"

"Tidak pernah menanggapi _Kaasan_ lalu mencampakkannya demi wanita sialan itu!"

"Apa kau puas sekarang? Aku membencimu! Kau tahu itu! Kau tahu!"

"Apa kau juga membenciku?! Hah! Lebih baik begitu!"

Nafasku memburu, semua yang selama ini aku pendam sudah terlepas. Aku tahu itu alasan yang konyol. Tapi, karena alasan itu aku membenci ayahku.

Aku dapat melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain melihat kearah kami dan orang tuanya hanya dapat menutup telinga anak-anak mereka. Agar tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku yang begitu kasar. Sial, untung saja aku memakai masker dan kacamata. Kalau tidak, mungkin para wartawan sudah menaruh masalah ini di halaman depan.

Aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi, yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah senyuman tulus dari lelaki yang kusebut Tousan ini.

Aku tertegun melihat tingkahnya ini. "Kenapa?" Gumamku. Tapi, sepertinya lelaki ini masih bisa mendengarnya.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Karena kau adalah anakku."

Tubuhku lemas seketika. Otakku yang tidak pintar ini, tambah tak bisa mencerna kata-katanya. Apa maksudnya? Apa aku salah selama ini?

Aku menahan nafas saat tahu ayahku memelukku dengan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah memelukmu dan menemanimu seperti para ayah yang lain. Aku tidak pernah berkata 'kau hebat,nak!' saat kau bisa mendapat sesuatu yang membanggakan. Aku tidak pernah mengajak kau dan _Kaasan_-mu untuk berfoto keluarga dan bersenang-senang layaknya keluarga lain. Aku tahu, aku salah, aku tahu itu Naruto."

Dia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Aku juga tahu kau selalu membenciku karena perlakuanku yang menurutmu sangat dingin dan tak menyenangkan. Tapi, sadarlah, setiap kali aku mencoba mendekatimu, kau selalu menjauh dariku. Setiap kali aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku selalu tidak bisa karena kau selalu menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian. Saat aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian, aku, aku selalu diliputi rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik bagi kalian."

"Walaupun terlambat. Aku... aku minta maaf Naruto, maaf karena selalu membuat kau dan ibumu dalam kesulitan, maaf tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu. Dan maaf, aku selalu tidak menghiraukanmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu. Aku janji, aku janji."

Aku tercengang mendengar perkataannya. Harus kuakui, dia benar, setiap kali dia akan berbicara denganku, aku selalu menjauhinya dan bahkan menentangnya. Aku selalu menganggap diriku benar dengan kesalahan-kesalahan ayahku itu. Dan tidak pernah mencoba memaafkannya, bahkan menjadikan alasan sikap dingin ayahku itu untuk terus membencinya.

Aku menyadari, aku juga salah. Mungkin sudah saatnya untukku memaafkannya dan memulai hidup baru yang menyenangkan bersama ayah dan ibuku. Walaupun mereka tidak bersama.

Perlahan –tanpa sadar aku memeluknya. Tepatnya membalas pelukannya. Dan mengatakan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah kuucapkan pada orang lain, kecuali Sakura-_chan._

"A-aku juga minta maaf. Maaf karena aku selalu menghindar darimu. Maaf selalu berkata dan bersikap kasar padamu. Dan maaf tidak pernah mencoba memaafkanmu…_Tousan_," kataku lirih. Aku dapat merasakan terkejutannya. Bukannya melepaskan pelukanku, ayahku malah mempererat pelukannya.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto, _Arigatou_!" Bisiknya.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik sudut bibirku. Aku merasakan kelegaan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku rasakan, dan terimakasih untuk ini Sakura-_chan_.

**Normal POV**

"Sama-sama Naruto. Aku senang dapat membantumu," gumam seorang gadis dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Gadis _pink_ ini tengah berdiri di balik pohon sambil memegang kantong plastik yang berisi tiga buah botol air mineral.

Awalnya dia merasa ragu melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana ia mengingat kekerasan kepala Naruto –yang ia akui sama saja dengannya. Bagaimana dia mengingat sikap dan perkataan Naruto yang selalu kasar pada ayahnya sendiri, yang membuat Sakura hampir putus asa karena hal itu.

Tapi, semuanya telah terbayar dengan adegan mengharukan ayah dan anak ini.

Ia segera berlari kecil menuju bangku taman tempat dua orang yang mirip ini tengah duduk sambil berpelukan. Seperti tak mengetahui apa-apa, ia segera memberikan dua buah botol air mineral kepada kedua orang yang masih berpelukan itu.

"Ehem, Minato-_sama_, Naruto. Ini, minum dulu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan dua buah botol air mineral itu.

Naruto dan Minato terlihat kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Minato terlihat tersenyum. Mereka lalu mengambil kemasan air mineral itu.

Sakura masih berdiri dan melihat kearah mereka berdua. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita bisa pulang?"

.

.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah asik membongkar barang-barang lama yang berada di dalam sebuah kardus. Barang-barang itu sengaja dia simpan, berharap, hari itu akan datang. Hari dimana dia dan Minato kembali bersama. Dan, ya, hari itu,akhirnya datang, tidak sia-sia dia menunggu dan berharap. Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaannya, apakah ini akan berakhir bahagia?

Dia membuka kardus itu. Menatap bahagia barang-barang yang pernah Minato beri. Seperti, boneka beruang yang saat itu ia rengekan pada Minato, sampai-sampai dia merajuk selama seminggu pada pria tampan itu. Tapi, akhirnya lelaki itu merelakan uang tabungannya dan membelikan boneka beruang itu untuk Kushina.

Kushina terkikik geli saat mengingat hal itu. Selanjutnya ada jam tangan merah yang terakhir kali Minato berikan padanya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis lagi saat mengingat hal itu. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang, berusaha supaya bulir bening itu tidak mengalir lagi dari pipinya. Dia tidak boleh menangis, inilah akhir ceritanya, dia dan Minato akhirnya bisa bersama. Untuk apa lagi dia menangis?

_**Ceklek**_

Seseorang membuka pintu lalu masuk dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Membuat Kushina terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu _Kaachan_?" Tanya gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja tidak Sakura-_chan_. Kau dari mana? Kelihatannya senang sekali?"

Senyum Sakura tambah lebar. Sampai-sampai terlihat seperti cengiran oleh Kushina. Ia segera duduk di kasur milik _Kaachan-_nya itu. "_Kaachan_ tahu?"

Kushina tertawa mendengar pertanyaan putrinya yang manis itu. "Bagaimana _Kaachan_ bisa tahu jika kau tidak memberi tahukannya?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, malu. "Hehe, benar juga. Tadi aku berjalan-jalan dengan err teman priaku," pipinya tiba-tiba merona. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Dan juga dengan _Tousan_-nya…," lagi-lagi pipi Sakura merona. Maksudnya tambah merona.

Kushina tersenyum jahil. "Ah, bilang saja dia pacarmu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada_ Kaachan_? Huh, sudah bertemu calon ayah mertua lagi," goda Kushina. Oke, jangan ditanya lagi, wajah Sakura sudah berubah merah padam seperti tomat merah kesukaan Sasuke.

"_Kaachan_! J-jangan menggodaku t-terus! Aku belum s-selesai bicara!" Omel Sakura terbata-bata.

Kushina terkikik geli saat mengetahui godaannya berhasil membuat Sakura salah tingkah. "Baiklah, lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Ah! Lupakan saja," ujar Sakura sebal. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin _Kaachan_-nya itu menggodanya lagi. Lalu dia beralih pada kardus yang sedang berada di atas kasur. "Uh, itu apa _Kaachan_?"

Kushina yang masih penasaran, langsung beralih pada kardus yang berada di depannya. Dan tentunya melupakan cerita Sakura tadi. "Oh ini, ini barang-barang milik _Kaachan_ saat masih muda."

Sakura tersenyum jahil. Dia ingin menggoda wanita cantik ini. Ah, ibu dan anak sama saja. "Bersama cinta pertama _Kaachan_? Aish, _Kaachan_ dan lelaki itu sangat romantis ya?" Ujar Sakura dengan nada jahil. Sambil menyatukan tangannya di depan dada.

Kushina merona tipis. "H-hei! Jangan menggoda _Kaachan_! Kau ini, sudah punya pacar dan bertemu calon ayah mertua, tapi, tidak pernah memberitahu _Kaachan_! Dasar anak durhaka, huh."

Senjata makan tuan kalau begini. Berniat menggoda ibunya, malah dia yang digoda balik. "B-bukan begitu! _Kaachan_, kami itu baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi Sakura belum sem-"

"Ah! Jangan banyak alasan. Besok kau harus membawanya kemari dan kenalkan pada_ Kaachan_. Jika tidak, _Kaachan_ tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian!" Perintah Kushina. Membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_ seketika.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Baik, baik. _Kaachan_ menang! Besok aku akan membujuknya kemari," ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa harus dibujuk? Pria itu memang harus kemari jika ingin serius dengan anak ibu yang cantik ini!" Kushina lalu mengambil jam tangan itu kembali dan membersihkannya.

Sakura memeluk ibunya dari samping. "Iya_ Kaachan_," ujarnya lembut meiyakan perkataan ibunya, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kushina.

Tiba-tiba matanya mengamati sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam kardus. Sebuah foto dengan bingkai berwarna hitam. Ia mencoba mengambil foto itu. Lalu mengamatinya, ini sepertinya foto _Kaachan_-nya dengan pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai cinta pertama ibunya itu. Dalam foto itu, seorang pria berambut kuning merangkul mesra ibunya dan menunjukkan sebuah cengiran khas. Sementara ibunya yang cantik itu terlihat membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf 'v' dan tersenyum lebar. Yah, mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Rambut kuning? Cengiran yang khas? Sekilas pria ini mirip dengan… Naruto? Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat pria ini, malah serasa sangat dekat dengannya.

'Ingat Sakura! Ingat!' Batinnya mencoba mengingat-ingat pria yang ada di dalam foto ini. Tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat, tubuhnya menegang seketika. Dia ingat siapa lelaki ini, dia ingat. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa? Ini adalah idolanya sejak remaja dan pria ini baru saja dia temui bersama dengan Naruto -pacarnya. Pria ini adalah,

"_K-Kaachan_, ini siapa?" Tanya Sakura was-was sambil menunjukkan foto ini pada ibunya. _Kami-sama_, semoga saja dia salah, semoga saja. Dia berharap orang itu bukanlah pria yang ada di dalam foto ini.

'Kumohon..,' batinnya.

Kushina mengambil bingkai foto itu dari tangan Sakura, mencoba meneliti kembali apa yang ada di dalam foto itu. Tentunya sebuah cinta dan kehangatan –menurutnya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Ini _Kaachan_ dan pria yang sangat _Kaachan_ cintai. Dia yang sering _Kaachan_ ceritakan padamu, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Kushina lembut tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sakura.

Sakura menampakan raut kekhawatiran. Ia mulai was-was dengan jawaban ibunya pada pertanyaanya yang selanjutnya. "S-siapa namanya?"

Tanpa menyadari nada khawatir dari anak perempuannya ini, dengan enteng Kushina menjawab, "Ah, namanya, Minato." Tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya pada foto itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Pria itu tidak mungkin Minato-_sama_, orang yang ia kenali sebagai ayah dari Naruto –pacarnya sendiri. Mungkin dia salah, mungkin pria yang ada di foto itu adalah pria lain dengan nama Minato dan ciri-ciri fisik yang sama. Ya, dan pastinya itu bukan Minato-_sama_, ya, itu bukan. Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kushina menoleh pada Sakura. "_Kaachan _sampai lupa, nama lengkapnya. Namikaze Minato. Ya, Namikaze Minato."

Air muka Sakura berubah dengan cepat, menampakan raut terkejut. Tubuhnya masih tegang. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar dari pelipis dan dahinya.

Namikaze Minato? Oh, sial. Ini buruk. Tidak. Ini sangat-sangat buruk.

* * *

A/N :

Oke. Oke. Sum tahu, chap ini sangat pendek dan lamaaaaa pakai banget updatenya. Maklumlah hari libur kemarin Sum memilih untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak pikiran, jiwa dan raga (?) yang telah letih dan lesu (?). jadi, Sum minta maaf ya, yang sebesar-besar-besar-besarnya^^

Untuk para readers yang telah sudi me-review dan menunggu fict ini, Sum ucapkan terimakasih :D gomen ya, lama update^^ taulah Sum itu remaja labil yang akan menghadapi UN. Jadi suka males-malesan kalau lagi libur *apa hubungannya coba?* ._.v

Dan, maaf ya, review nya gak Sum balas di chap ini. Tapi, Sum sangat menghargai review dari kalian^^

Dan untuk para siders yang telah sudi membaca fict ini, Sum juga ucapkan terimakasih *bungkuk-bungkukan badan*

Yosh! Ditunggu review nya^^

.

.

Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia yang ke- 68! Semoga Indonesia makin maju dan para tikus perusak bisa musnah dari Indonesia yang tercinta ini, hohoho *ketawa nista* *plak* *abaikan* XD

Merdeka!


End file.
